Megabyte Returns, Part 1
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Megabyte returns from the Web. First part of first story.
1. Default Chapter Title

Amazon and Buffy present...  
ICQ Adventures in Mainframe!  
Story 1  
Megabyte Returns  
  
It's a typical day in Mainframe. Binomes are busy doing their jobs and just plain old having fun. Jo Ann, Wild Card, Bob, Dot, Matrix, Mouse, Ray, AndrAIa, and Little Enzo are enjoying a day at Floating Point Park. They are playing catch with a baseball and baseball mitts. No bats, just the ball and gloves.  
"I have a mountain of paperwork to do, so I really should head back to the PO, soon..." Dot said, warily, knowing exactly what the reactions would be.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Bob said, grabbing Dot around her waist. "You are going to spend a quiet day with us, doing nothing but relaxing. You work too much, already!" He gave her a quick kiss on her lips, then smiled into her eyes.  
Dot grinned back at him, "If you put it that way..." She threw the ball to Jo Ann and kissed Bob's forehead.  
Jo Ann caught the ball, then tossed it to Wild Card. Wild Card tossed it to Matrix, who tossed it to Little Enzo. Enzo tossed it back to Bob. Grinning, Bob handed it to Dot to throw.  
Dot grinned and threw it high into the air. AndrAIa leaped up and caught it, grinning triumphantly.  
Jo Ann laughed and applauded her friends. This was one of the few days when she could just play with them, and enjoy their company. Usually, one or more would be busy with something, and most of the time, Jo Ann was helping them. Not that she minded helping them, of course.  
None of the happy group knew, that, in level 31, a portal was about to open...  
  
::Twilight Zone music begins to play::  
  
Andraia did a back flip, and surprised Mouse by throwing it at her. The hacker did not react quick enough and was knocked down, slightly winded.  
"Mouse! Are you alright?" Jo Ann asked, going to her friend and helping her up.   
"Ah'll be okay, sugah...as soon as ah get mah wind back..." Mouse smiled at Jo Ann.   
Then the Guardian's detected the portal.  
"Hey! Something's doin' down on Level 31!" Matrix cried.  
"What is it?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Don't know. But it's weird!" the green warrior replied.  
"Let's go, then," Bob said. "Hack! Slash!" The red and blue robots rolled up.  
"Yes, Bob?" Hack said.  
"Stay by Dot and don't let her out of you sight for a nano. There's trouble on Level 31."  
"Right!" Hack and Slash said.   
"You, too, Enzo. Stay with your sister!"  
"Awww...Bob!"  
"I am not completely helpless, you know!" Dot declared.   
"I'll head to the PO and run some system scans. AndrAIa could you mind Enzo? Mouse, Ray, you're with me!" Dot kissed Bob as he and the other Guardians headed to Level 31.  
Jo Ann looked at Bob, grinned and shrugged. Dot Matrix was COMMAND.COM, and, whether Bob liked it or not, she had authority over all of them. Including Bob!   
Bob opened a portal and lead the group of Guardians to Level 31.  
"Here we are...Level 31. have a nice stay!" Bob muttered sarcastically.  
"Bob, the comedian," Jo Ann retorted back.  
"Thank-you, Ms Montgomery!" Bob took a mock bow.  
"Anytime, Bob, anytime," Jo Ann smiles. Someday he was going to be her brother-in-law.  
Bob grinned and started to scan around for the anomoly.  
"Pixal! Scanner!" Jo Ann commanded. The gold-and-jeweled keytool morphed into a scanning device. The User Guardian aided Bob in scanning the area.  
A slight blip appeared in both Guardian's scanners and then was gone...as if the cause disappeared into thin air.  
"What was that?" Jo Ann asked Bob. Matrix and Wild Card leaned over her shoulder to look at Pixal's screen.  
"I am not sure...but its not good if it's what I think it is..."  
"Want ta tell us, bro?" Wild Card asked. He had never seen Bob so concerned.  
"Umm...actually, I want this confirmed first..." he opened a vidwindow to the PO.  
"What can I do for you, lover?" Dot asked.  
"I'm sending you some readings. Use the PO computers to check if they mean what I think they mean."  
"Okay, my love..."  
Jo Ann looked over to Bob. He was not usually so secretive. But Jo Ann trusted her teachers. She believed Bob knew what he was doing, and that the readings should be confirmed.  
Dot reopened the vidwindow, looking alarmed. "Bob, my love; its him!"  
"'Him', who?" Jo Ann asked. Then, she paled, and her hands flew to her mouth. "Not, him!?!!"  
Dot and Bob nodded, "He's back..."  
"Who?" Wild Card asked. Jo Ann and Bob looked fearfully at Matrix. If the green warrior was to find out...Jo Ann shuddered at the thought.  
Dot took a deep breath, "Enzo; don't over-react but...its him...Megabyte is back in town..."  
Bob, Wild Card, Dot, and Jo Ann watched at Matrix trembled in silent rage. His gold eye activated, a stylized, red "(V)" appearing on it's gleaming surface. Then, the eye turned completely red, matching Matrix's burning anger. The scowl on the renagade's face was frightening.  
"Enzo...calm down..." Dot's voice was firm but gentle. Matrix shot a glare at his sister.   
" I should have killed him when I had the chance..."  
"It would have made you more like him, Enzo," Bob said quietly.  
Matrix muttered something very quietly under his breath, so low none of them could hear a word.   
"I can't find his readings anymore! Maybe he didn't make it all the way through?" Dot tried to sound cheerful.  
"Maybe..." Bob said thoughtfully.  
"A hidden file command?" Jo Ann suggested. She hated to burst their bubble like that, but virues were serious things. If there were any indication that Megabyte had returned, then they had to be alert to any sudden attacks he might make.  
"That's what I was afraid of..." Dot admitted, "But if he has that, he must have been upgraded in the web...Who knows what else he may have now?"  
"We can beat him!" Jo Ann said confidently. She was not really sure, though. Even though she had faced and defeated the supervirus, Daemon, Jo Ann did not know if she could face Megabyte. It was possible that Bob's old enemy had gained powers that they had never faced before.  
"Come to the PO," Dot's voice had slipped from "friend" to "COMMAND.COM" with practised ease. "We need to plan for possible attacks!"  
Bob nodded. With a wave of his hand, Bob created a portal. He, Jo Ann, Wild Card, and Matrix stepped inside and was instantly whisked to the Principle Office.  
Dot was over by one on the main computers, glasses on, concentrating. She beckoned them over. All the files on MB were open, plus the new readings were being analysed. She had wasted no time.  
As the four Guardians moved to join Dot, another figure entered the room. It was Moonsong, Jo Ann's personal totem animal. The Totems, animals that were tuned to Jo Ann's spirit and mind, were friends and important members of the team. Only Jo Ann and Bob could communicate telepathically with the Totems. The chrome wolf moved to stand next to Jo Ann.  
"I am worried about some of these readings; I think he has a hidden file command; and a file mimc command..." Dot turned around in her chair. "this is bad," she said.  
"Very bad!" Bob agreed  
What is wrong, Moon Warrior? Moonsong asked Bob, calling him by his Net Native name.  
An old enemy has returned, Bob told the totem.  
Megabyte, Jo Ann added. She scratched behind Moonsong's ears.  
"I am worried about you, Matrix and Mouse...FAQ!" Dot swore, "We should warn AndrAIa and little Enzo!"  
"Pixal! Vid-window! Contact AndrAIa!" Jo Ann commanded. The keytool obeyed, transforming into a vid-window.  
The sound of laughter was heard, and AndrAIa, hair looking dishevelled popped into view, "'Sup, Jo?"  
"Megabyte is back," Jo Ann said, brief and to the point.  
"What?!" All trace of laughter and fun fled the Game Sprite's face. "Enzo?! Does he know? Oh, please don't tell me he's off on some kind of vendetta!" She bit her lip, looking worried.  
"I'm here; thanks for the vote of confidence, 'DrAIa.." Matrix smiled ironically.   
"I'll bring little Enzo to the PO; he'l be safe there!" AndrAIa smiled.  
"I'll open a portal for you," Bob offered. Once again,the chrome-armored Guardian created a silver portal for his friends.  
Andraia slipped through, holding little Enzo's hand. She ran to Matrix and hugged him, burying her face in his chest.  
"What are we going to do, Dot?" Jo Ann asked. Dot was the best at plans. The Guardians were better at fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants type plans, but if you wanted detailed plans that really worked, you went to Dot Matrix.  
Dot sighed, "There's not much we can do, we're not sure he's out there...We should warn everyone; but a public announcement would let him know we're onto him."  
"Oh, User! We're damned if we do, and damned if we don't!" Jo Ann said.   
"Exactly; we don't want everyone to panic; but we don't want anyone to get hurt!"  
"If we could just word it right..." Jo Ann mused thoughtfully.  
"He's too sharp; and some of binomes aren't that bright. Besides, we could cause open panic if we did that!"  
"There must be some way..." Jo Ann replied. She was worried about the people of Mainframe. Unless they were warned that Megabyte was back, they could face viral slavery again.  
Dot rubbed the bridge of her nose and stood up; Bob took her in his arms. "There is the coded message system we used in Megaframe..." she mused.  
"Coded message system?" Jo Ann asked. This was the first time anyone had ever mentioned a coded message system since she came to live in Mainframe.  
Bob, Matrix and AndrAIa also looked puzzled, "The resistance had to get messages out somehow..." Dot explained.  
"Then, we can use it to warn the people?" Jo Ann asked, hope shining in her brown eyes.  
"I think so, I just hope they recognise the code. I just don't know if anyone would remember it; or if he can crack it now..."  
"We haveta try somethin'!" Wild Card said.  
Dot nodded; and openned a vidwindow.  
"The Diner is taking your orders for a big cheese burger...Remember the slogan! " She closed it and looked at the puzzled looks on her friends faces.  
"What does that translate to?" Jo Ann asked, her eyes wide and a small, amused smile lighting up her face.  
"The big cheese burger? Its a mega bite! " Dot smiled at the bad pun.  
There were groans from the Guardians, AndrAIa, and Enzo. Moonsong laid down and covered his eyes, whining at Dot's joke.  
"And the slogan?" Matrix asked.  
"It's back!"  
"O...Kay..." Matrix grinned. "Now what?"  
"Now, we try to find him," Dot suggested.  
"Any idea how we are going to do that without letting him know we are tring to find him?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Get some kind of bait?" Matrix suggested.  
"Nice idea, Enzo..." Dot looked thoughtful  
"What kind of bait would he be interested in?" asked Jo Ann. This would be her first encounter with the old virus, and she needed to know as much as she could learn in order to fight him.  
"Ummm...he seems to be drawn to power; and probably wants revenge on Matrix, Mouse and Bob...So I suggest either Bob, Matrix or myself as bait." Dot told Jo Ann.  
"How are we going to decide who it will be?" Bob asked.  
"You two are needed to lead any possible battles...besides, I am a more obvious target; he can get at everyone through me!" Dot looked at Matrix and Bob.  
"No way is he getting his hands on you, Dot!! There's no telling what he might do!" Bob protested.  
"Might I suggest we get help from another?" Jo Ann said.  
"Who?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Hexadecimal," the User Guardian answered.  
Dot smiled and nodded, impressed.  
"Do you have a way to call her, and not get Megabyte's attention?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Bob?" The Guardian smiled and opened a portal to where Hex sat.  
"Hello, Bob! Dot, JoAnn, and gang!"  
"Hi, Hex," Jo Ann smiled and waved at the former virus. Hex smiled and waved back.  
"We need your help,' Bob said. "Megabyte is back."  
A quiver of anger and shock shot through Hex. "What can I do to help?"  
"We need to locate him without him knowing that we are trying to find him. Jo Ann thought you might be able to help us do that," Bob replied.  
"Hmmmm...maybe I can convince my 'dear brother' that I am still a bad girl..."  
"Yes. That might work. But be careful, Hex. If Megabyte suspects for one moment that you are helping us..." Bob cautioned.  
"Oh, Bob! Relax...I am an exceptional actress. He worries too much, doesn't he, Dot?" Dot suppressed a smile; in her opinion, Bob was too reckless at times.  
"Okay. Do what you have to do. But be careful!" Bob smiled.  
"Of course, Bob; do you take me for an amatuer?" Dot and AndrAIa exchanged amused glances  
"Of course not, Hex. I just don't want to lose a friend."  
"That goes for all of us..." Dot smiled warmly.  
"Without exception," Jo Ann added.  
"Thank-you," Hex grinned.  
Jo Ann smiled. Hexadecimal was the one that helped the User Guardian to fine-tune her User Magic, showing her how to cast her "spells" more fluidly, without halting to think up the words to her incantations. Soon, Jo Ann was able to use her magic without resorting to incantaions at all. Thanks to Hex.  
"So; do you have a plan, Hex?" Dot asked; ever the practical one.  
Plan? Jo Ann thought. I wasn't aware that anyone but DOT ever made plans!  
"Who, me, Dot? I prefer improvisation!" Dot groaned and placed her head in her hands.  
"Don't worry, Dot," Jo Ann said cheerfully. "Hex can inprovise with the best of them!"  
Dot just groaned again, "Don't get yourself deleted..."  
"Or captured," Jo Ann added. She remembered what the others had told her about Megabyte's "Hex Weapon". She shuddered at the thought.  
Dot groaned again, "Or captured," She echoed.  
"Thank you, dears. I'm off to start "Operation: Fool Megabyte". And it won't take much to fool him! TTFN: Ta Ta For Now!" Hex closed the connection.  
Dot sat down hard and cradled her face. "I am soo worried now."  
"What do we do, now?" asked Jo Ann.  
"We wait."  
Jo Ann crossed her fingers on both hands, and her arms, as well, for luck. She tried to cross her toes, too, but could not stand the crampiness that resulted.   
Dot removed a small data crystal and handed it to Jo Ann.  
"That has all the information you'll need about MB on it"  
"Thanks, Dot." Jo Ann took the crystal. But this was the User Guardian's first time to use a data crystal. She turned to Dot and asked, sheepishly, "How do I work it?"  
"It is compatable with your keytool; you can use it to input the data then get the information through Pixal," Dot grinned.  
"Here," said Bob. "I'll show you."  
Bob held the crystal over Pixal; "Pix --disc drive...upload data..."  
Jo Ann watched as sparkling blue energy showered down from the crystal into Pixal.  
"Pixalacious!" Jo Ann laughed. She was getting the hang of the lingo very rapidly. Rarely did she think in "User" any more.  
Dot smiled at the very Mainframe expression. Perhaps Jo would assimilate quicker than she had thought.  
"Thanks, Bob!" Jo Ann kissed her teacher on the cheek. Then, she went to a nearby chair to read up on Megabyte.  
Wild Card followed her and started to read over her shoulder.  
Noticing her man's intrest, Jo Ann motioned for them to sit on the small sofa and read the data together.   
Smiling, he did so, followed by Jo Ann. Together, they studied the information on the evil virus.  
"Scary, isn't he?" Dot murmered.  
"Very," Jo Ann replied. "Worse then Hitler." Jo Ann remembered her high school World War II history. To think that Megabyte could out evil him... Jo Ann shuddered at the thought.  
"Who?"  
"Trust me: You don't want to know!" Jo Ann went back to her reading.  
"Okay..." Dot sat down and Bob was massaging her shoulders as she went through strategy plans.  
Jo Ann's facial expresstion changed as she read the data, going through every possible emotion. At one point, she even giggled a little.  
"What's so funny?" Matrix asked.  
"I just read the part where you and Frisket kicked Megabyte's bitmap the time Frisket swallowed that old unformat command. I love it!" Jo Ann laughed at the thought of one little boy sprite and a data dumpyard dog getting the best of ol' MB!  
Dot grinned and nodded.  
Jo Ann kept reading. She was now to the part where Megabyte had betrayed Bob, sending him into the Web. She raised tear-streaked eyes toward the chrome-armored Guardian.  
"Need I ask where you are now?" Dot commented, her eyes filling up at the memory.  
Jo Ann gulped. She could not get the words out, so full of sorrow was she. "Web War" was all she could say, in a choaked whisper.  
Dot placed a hand on Bob's chest, her tears escaping her eyes. "That was a hard time..."  
Jo Ann could not answer. She remembered the stories Bob told her about his life in the Web. She had even met the Web Riders, learning their language, and gaining Shadow, her sixth Totem.   
Bob smiled at them both, "It was a long time ago..."  
Jo Ann managed to clear her eyes of tears and continued to read. Soon, they welled up again. This time, she looked up a Matrix.  
"What?" The renegade sighed. AndrAIa shot him a look.  
"Zaytan," she whispered, for Matrix had filled them in on the details of that fatefull game, to add to the information on that second.  
Matrix looked down, "Oh, that." AndrAIa wrapped her arms around him.  
Jo Ann kept reading. She was almost at the end, now. Her tear-streaked face lit up with joy and pride. Again, she looked up at Matrix.  
Dot giggled, "We were all proud of him then..." She guessed were Jo Ann was in the text.  
"As well you should be!" Jo Ann smiled through the tears that was left from the earlier text.   
Wild Card gently wiped the tears for Jo's eyes.  
"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him. Jo Ann finished the data. As she did so, she shot Mouse a look of happy triumph.  
The Mainframers had enjoyed observing Jo Ann's reactions.  
"'One last double-cross, eh, sugah?'" Mouse queried.  
Jo Ann giggled, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. For the briefest of microseconds, the User Guardian seemed more like a young girl, then a defender of the system.  
Dot smiled maternally at Jo; and then suddenly felt very old  
"What is it, Dot?" Jo Ann asked, User Guardian One again.   
"Nothing, Jo. I just...ah, never mind..."  
"Okay," Jo Ann was sure Dot had felt something abnormal, but let it go. She trusted her friend to tell them if it was something important.  
Dot placed a hand on Bob's shoulder and sat down; there was work to be done.  
Jo Ann remembered that Bob and she had an unusual edge, one that Megabyte, despite his time in the Web, could not overcome.  
A binome appeared in a vidwindow; "Ms Matrix; Is Megabyte back?" Dot groaned; their element of surprise was now gone; MB was sure to be monitoring communications to the PO. "There goes our advantage!" She wailed.  
"We have another, at least, Bob and I have," Jo Ann said.   
"What?" Dot asked.  
Now, Jo Ann surprised them all --all except Bob.  
[We can speak in Web Rider. Despite being in the Web, I doubt that Megabyte has learned it. The Web Riders would certainly not teach him.]  
Dot raised an eyebrow, "Neat"  
"With this advantage, at least two of us can get information past Megabyte," Jo Ann continued in normal speech. "One of us to transmit the information, and one of us to recieve. But which of us will do which?"  
"It depends...Jo; you can form telepathic bonds, can't you?" Dot had her "deep thinking" look on her face.  
"Yes. Because of my User Magic. Why?" Jo Ann listened closely to the COMMAND.COM.  
"Well; if both of you are in the field, we may need another way to get information; Bob? Would you be willing for Jo -- if you can, Jo-- to form a telepathic bond between our minds?"  
"I'm willing, if Bob is. Anything to combat that Mega-creep!" Jo Ann said, ready to do whatever it took to beat the virus.  
Bob looked at Dot, "You're willing to let me in your mind? Wow; that's trust..." he murmered.   
"I know you'd never hurt me..." she whispered back.   
Bob raised his voice so the others could hear him again, "Okay Jo, do it!"  
"Bob, hold one of her hands. I'll hold the remaining ones, to form a circle."  
Dot and Bob held hands, each also taking one of Jo's. They closed their eyes in anticipation.  
Jo Ann closed her eyes and concentrated. The three were enveloped in a golden glow as Jo Ann connected Bob and Dot's minds. Just watch your thoughts, Jo Ann reminded them, sending them an image of them in AndrAIa's game.  
Dot laughed softly; she stood there experiencing the flood of Bob's memories...She knew him completely in that moment; and he truly knew her.  
Jo Ann smiled, glad that only Bob and Dot could "hear" her.  
What a beautiful gift, Jo...thank-you..."   
"Your, welcome," Jo Ann smiled.  
Dot giggled suddenly and playfully slapped Bob's shoulder.  
"So..." said Jo Ann, getting back to business, "Bob and I are both  
going to be in the field?"  
"You're both good leaders..." Dot smiled.  
"Since when have I led anybody?" Jo Ann asked in mock-surprise.  
"It's just a feeling I get; and I learned to trust my intuition; it let me escape MB once."   
Bob's eyes darkened as he realised what she was refering to-- a story she had never shared.  
"Okay. And with the Web Rider language, we'll have Megabyte and any spies he may have going random trying to figure out what we're saying."  
"Exactly! And Bob can send any data/information to Dot telepathically," AndrAIa added.  
"Oooo...we're good!" Jo Ann laughed. "When do we start?"  
"When we have proof MB is back," Dot smiled. Bob was still looking angry.  
"I have first dibs on that viral jerk," Bob almost growled.  
"Bob, calm down..." Dot told him out load.  
"Whoa! And I thought Matrix would be the one to grab first dibs!" Jo Ann commmented.  
"He beat me...no fair!" Enzo jokingly glared at Bob.   
Bob said nothing out loud. Telepathically, however, he asked Dot: Why didn't you ever tell me?  
Because I knew how you'd react, she shot back.  
Now, Jo Ann was curious. What had happened between Dot and Megabyte? If you feel like you can tell me, please do. You can speak telepathically, if you want... Although Jo Ann loathed to tresspass into Dot's private thoughts, if this was information about Megabyte that she should know...  
It's kinda personal; but suffice it to say that MB has displayed... an attraction to me, Dot told Jo Ann.  
Yuck! Don't worry, Matrix won't hear it from me, Jo Ann assured Dot. Even if he threatens me! she added jokingly.  
Dot smiled back, I managed to manipulate him enough to escape...he didn't...hurt me...  
Whew! That's good! To Matrix, she said, "Let Bob have Megabyte, this time, Matrix. You --and Mouse-- got him last time!"  
Mouse smiled broadly... "Ah wondah how he survivahed?"  
"Luck?" Jo Ann ventured, grinning at Matrix.  
"It takes more than luck to survive the Web," Bob told then grimly.  
"I think Mouse meant 'How did he survive Matrix?', bro!" Wild Card laughed.  
Bob grinned. AndrAIa smiled softly and touched Matrix's face, "Someone realised killing him wasn't worth it...and I never loved that someone more than I did in that instant..."  
Jo Ann smiled at the young couple. From what she had been told, and from what she had read from the data crystal, theirs had not been an easy life in the games.  
Matrix smiled back, "What's with the PDA, 'Draia?"  
"PDA?" Jo Ann asked, confused. Was this another Mainframe term?  
"Public Display of Affection," Mouse, Dot and AndrAIa translated in perfect unison.  
"Oh," Jo Ann smiled.   
Dot giggled girlishly as Bob kissed her passionately.  
"Like that," he smiled, after leaving the COMMAND.COM somewhat breathless.  
"Ahhh...like this, right?" Jo Ann grinned. She threw her arms around Wild Card's neck and kissed him very long and hard. Then she peeled herself off him and faced the others, the grin still on her face.  
Dot giggled, "The girl is a quick study!"  
"Ahh.. knock it off you guys!" Matrix muttered.  
"Learn something new every second!" Jo Ann smiled.  
Dot and Mouse giggled.  
Jo Ann sighed. She was getting worried. She wondered when Megabyte was going to strike. It could be anytime, anywhere, when they least expected it. Would they be caught off guard?  
Dot's monitor bleeped, and a CPU appeared, "Ma'am; there's been a murder. Old Man Pearson has been decapitated.. There are viral traces around the dump.."   
Dot paled, "Okay; thank-you..." She closed the window. "I think that's him alright..."  
"Ma'am; there are viral readings all through kit's sector..."  
Dot paled and sighed.  
"Bring Mr. Pearson's body here!" Jo Ann cried, her eyes welling up.  
"What are ya goin' ta do, sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"Try to pull off another miracle," Jo Ann answered.  
"If anyone can do it; you can, Jo!" Dot hugged her friend.  
"Just pray that it works!" Jo Ann said, calming down. She would have to be calm to do what needed to be done.  
Dot smiled as Wild Card slipped behind his lover and started to massge her shoulders.  
Jo Ann relaxed as she felt Wild Card's hands on her shoulders. She had the support of her friends. Even if she failed, they would know that she at least tried. That would be enough for them.  
Wild Card felt Jo Ann relax at his touch; she was amazing and he loved her. He was glad to help her, even in this small way.  
Jo Ann leaned against Wild Card. She would need all the support and courage she could get. She was dreading what she was about to see, and dreaded failing. Except for the wild trips through her untamed portals, Jo Ann's User Magic had never failed. It had destroyed Daemon, restored the nulls, and saved Paul and Darla Matrix --Dot, Matrix, and Little Enzo's parents-- from nullification. She prayed that it could save Mr. Pearson, too.  
Dot took Bob's hand, AndrAIa leant against Matrix's chest and little Enzo held her legs. They all hoped Jo could do it.  
So much riding on me, Jo Ann thought. I've never done this before --bring someone back to life. Then, again, I've never had these powers before, either. It has to work; it just HAS to!  
AndrAIa placed her hands over Enzo's eyes as the body was brought in.  
Jo Ann fought to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes and blearing her vision, as well as keeping the bile down that tried to force its way up her throat. "Put him over on that sofa," she said, indecating the couch she had sat on, earlier.  
Dot felt hot tears trace her face; and Bob squeezed her hand.  
Jo Ann knelt at the edge of the sofa. Taking a deep breath, and praying to the Great User Above that it would work, she begain. Golden light surrounded the User Guardian and her paitant. Slowly, the head reattached to the body. When it was back where it belonged, the healing force flowed through Mr. Pearson at a faster rate, covering his body in the golden glow.  
Wild Card watched, his pride in Jo Ann surging. She was doing it!! The girl was doing it!!  
With a final burst of golden light, it was done. Mr. Pearson sat up, dazed and disoriented.  
"Where the blazes am I? What happened ta me?"  
Dot laughed with joy; AndrAIa hugged Matrix, and little Enzo muttered, "Can I look now? You guys make me miss all the fun stuff!"  
Gasping, Jo Ann slumped to the floor.   
Wild Card flew to her side and held her.  
Jo Ann gazed at him through half-closed eyes as her breathing came slow and labored.  
"Jo Ann?!" Wild Card held her tightly.  
"The...healing...drained...much...of...my...my...e...energy," she gasped. "I...need...to...rest..." Jo Ann leaned against Wild Card's chest and closed her eyes.   
"Shh..." The bounty-hunter told her as he cradled her in his arms and started to caress her face.  
Jo Ann sighed in her sleep. "Zap ol' Tin Tail a good one for me, if I sleep through everything," she whispered in her sleep.  
Dot brought an energy shake over and Wild Card gently helped her sip it.   
"Bob, can we do an energy transfusion?" AndrAIa asked.  
Jo Ann openned her eyes and looked at Bob expectedly.   
Bob placed his hand behind Jo Ann's head and touched her face, transferring his energy to her.  
Jo Ann could feel the transfer of energy, like a gentle warmth that flowed through her. It filled her with love and the gentle, caring nature of the Guardian that guided it through her body.  
Bob kept up the energy transfusion. Dot (through their telepathic bond) could sense he was growing weaker, so she broke the link between them after seeing Jo Ann's eyelids flutter.  
"That's enough to help her -- we don't need you incapacitated!"  
Jo Ann openned her eyes comepletely and sat up. She threw her arms around Bob's neck, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.  
"Thanks, Bob," she smiled. Then she turned back to Wild Card, who hugged her close.  
"Thank the User you're alright, Jo!" Wild Card kissed the User Guardian gently on the forehead.  
Jo Ann nuzzled Wild Card, kissing his lips. Suddenly, she remembered Mr. Pearson.  
"Mr. Pearson! Is he alright?" she cried.  
"Yes; alive and moaning -- thanks to you!" AndrAIa told her friend.  
Jo Ann giggled, relieved that the old binome was alive.  
"I won't be able to do that again for awhile. At least, untill my energy is back up." She finished off the energy shake, glad for the boost it provided.  
"We don't expect you to, Jo! It's just such a gift!" Dot grinned at her, from where she was kneeling on the floor trying to help Bob regain his equilibrium.  
"Bob, will you be okay?" Jo Ann asked, concerned for her friend and teacher.  
Bob nodded, saying nothing. Little Enzo brought him an energy shake.  
"Before we do anything else, maybe we should report this to Turbo," Jo Ann suggested. "I'm sure he'll want to know that Megabyte's back in Mainframe."  
"Good...idea..." Bob smiled at Jo Ann.   
"Pixal! Vid-window to the Super Computer! Turbo's office!" Once again, the keytool created a link to a friend.  
Turbo sat at his desk. He looked straight into the Vid-Window.  
"What da ya'll need, User Guardian One?" the Prime Guardian drawled in his Western accent.  
Bob smiled, hearing his friend's voice. Jo Ann filled Turbo in on the developements.   
"Well; as Bob would say 'This is bad'!" Turbo commented.  
Dot groaned, "That has to be the understatement of the week!"  
"Understatement of the millinium!" Jo Ann corrected.   
"I'm not sure I'd go that far..." AndrAIa commented.  
"What could be worse?" Jo Ann asked the game sprite.  
AndrAIa and Matrix shared a glance.   
"Umm... nevermind," the aqua-haired game sprite murmered.  
Jo Ann decided to let it go. She respected her Mainframe friends to pry too much into their personal business. Besides, she had seen Matrix before, when he was angry. No way was she going to make him lose his temper. Random, she was not!  
Matrix squeezed AndrAIa's hand and gave Jo Ann a grateful nod at her not persuing the matter.  
Jo Ann nodded back. Then turned her attention on Turbo, Dot, and Bob, who were discussing the Megabyte problem. Bob and Dot explained their plan for going after Megabyte. Bob also told Turbo about what had happened with Mr. Pearson and what Jo Ann had done.   
Turbo grinned broadly at Jo Ann; "Little miracle worker, eh?! Way to go, Jo Ann!"  
"Thanks, Turbo," Jo Ann blushed.  
Wild Card hugged her proudly, "That's my Jo Ann!"  
"When are you gonna make an honest woman of her, then?" Turbo asked, "Same goes for Dot, Bob!"   
"Turbo!" Jo Ann huffed, but grinned anyway. She knew Turbo was joking.  
"Well, its high time you kids got married!" The Prime grinned, and then got back to business. "Do you need any back-up?"  
"Do we?" Jo Ann looked at Bob. He was leader of the Guardians in Mainframe.  
Bob and Dot exchanged a glance and a telepathic check with each other. "Not just yet, thanks, Turbo. We may do, so keep some on stand-by." Bob told him.   
"Alright. But ta nano ya'll need help; holler. The other Guardians an' Ah will be there ta back ya up faster than ya can say, 'Hi, ho, Shareware!'," Turbo said.  
"Thanks Turbo!" Bob smiled. "Take care!"  
"You too."  
"Now, are we going to stand around all second, or are we going to nail Megabyte?" Jo Ann wanted to know. Megabyte had caused some mega-suffering in Mainframe, and the User Guardian was anxious to throw him back intothe Web, or whatever they were going to do with him. She looked over at Bob.   
"Lets wait til we get a report from Hex!"  
"Okay," Jo Ann said, resigned. She was hoping that Hex would report soon. Megabyte had to be stopped.  
Dot drummed her fingernails against her desk.   
Jo Ann paced the floor like a caged tigeress. Beside her, keeping pace and turning when she did, was Moonsong. The faithfull wolf knew that something was up. He had seen the terrible damage suffered by Mr.Pearson, and Jo Ann's healing and bringing him back to life. He did not know just who or what this "Megabyte" was, but Moonsong had the feeling that he was bad. Moonsong stopped pacing and went to Bob, hoping for some answers.  
"What's up, Moonsong?" Bob crouched down to talk to the totem.  
Who is this 'Megabyte'? Why is everyone so...afraid? Moonsong put his paw up for Bob to take and pressed his muzzle to the Guardian's face.  
Megabyte is an old enemy; he sent me to the Web last time and nearly destroyed Mainframe...  
He is a virus?  
Yes; a very evil one, with a grudge against all of us.  
Will we need the other Totems in the battle?  
Quite possibly, Moonsong...  
Shall I tell Moon Wolf to call them, and have them ready?  
Okay; great; except Shadow; the Mainframers had a nasty experience with a Web creature.   
Moon Wolf! Moonsong called to Jo Ann, using her Net Native name.  
Yes, Moonsong?  
Call the other Totems! They may be needed in battle! Except for Shadow!  
Jo Ann nodded and sent the call.  
Lightning! Wildfang! Goldtalon! Starbolt! Sunfire! You are needed! Come to me!  
What of me? she heard Shadow ask.  
Stand by in the Web. If, in the course of the battle, Megabyte is returned to the Web, we may need your help.  
Dot could hear the voices in the back of her mind; or was it Bob's mind? it was hard to tell where Dot ended and Bob began any more.  
"Bob, create a portal for them, please," Jo Ann requested.  
Bob opened a portal, focusing hard.  
Stepping into the room was a group of animals the likes only the Mainframers had ever seen before: Lightning, a golden cheetah; Wildfang, a copper tiger; Goldtalon, a golden eagle; Starbolt, a golden-winged, crystal-horned, silver and gold-glittered unicorn; and Sunfire, a golden stallion with a red mane and red tail as fiery as Mouse's hair.  
Alphanumeric!!" Little Enzo exclaimed.  
Jo Ann grinned. She was glad one of the Enzos still said that word. You did not hear it often from Matrix.  
Dot smiled warmly.  
You have need of us, Moon Wolf and Moon Warrior? Sunfire asked Jo Ann and Bob.  
Dot started; she could hear them!!  
Greetings, Wise Cheiftess! Sunfire said to Dot.  
Umm...hi! Dot offered.  
Jo Ann smiled. All of the Mainframers had Net Native names. Dot was "Wise Cheiftess" and Bob was "Moon Warrior". She looked to her golden-haired boyfriend and smiled. He was "Sun Warrior".  
This is most...unusual, Dot told Bob.  
You are linked to me, Dot, Bob smiled. While you are linked, you have the ability to communicate with the Totems, like Jo Ann and I.  
Dot smiled, It is still...odd...  
I know. But you get used to it. And it may be an added advantage. We'll have MORE warriors to help in the battle against Megabyte.  
I know...  
Bob smiled and kissed Dot. She had quite a chore, directing everyone to their tasks. I love you, he thought to her.  
I love you too... Dot started to speak nd Part 1o the totems.  
The Totems all looked in her direction, waiting for her to speak.  
Hello there; I'm Dot Matrix... What to say?! she thought.  
Speak truthfully, and with a calm mind, Wise Cheiftess, Moonsong replied.  
Dot smiled gratefully. Do you all know why I have asked Jo Ann to call you here?  
Something concerning a battle with one called, 'Megabyte', Wildfang said. Please explain, Wise Cheiftess.  
Can I show you with my memories; it may be easier...  
Yes, replied Starbolt. Show us.  
Dot concentrated hard, and showed them various memories of fighting MB; of MB sending Bob off to the Web; and of Megaframe...She deliberatly hid the memory of her time as MB's prisoner from them.  
The Totems growled or nieghed in anger. From somewhere in the Web, Dot heard a roar from Shadow.  
We are your warriors against this 'Megabyte'! Moonsong growled. Command us, and we will follow!  
If Moon Wolf does not mind, Lightning added.  
You see now why we fear him?  
Yes! Moonsong answered her. He is EVIL, and you have suffered much from his lust for power!  
A sarcastic thought drifted across Dot's mind but she suppressed it, He MUST be stopped this time. I am grateful for your help...  
Moonsong walked up to Dot and put his paw out, wanting her to take it.  
Dot crouched down and took the offered paw in her hand.  
Moonsong nuzzled her face, as he had done Bob's. You needed only to ask, Wise Chieftess, he told her. Mainframe is our home, too. We will defend it as we would defend our own dens. You are our friends and family. Our pack. And all wolves in the pack defend each other.  
Dot scratched behind the wolf totem's ear. Frisket had liked that; she hoped the wolf would, too.  
Moonsong smiled, enjoying the scratching. He licked and nuzzled her face. Although not truly tame, by the normal meaning, Moonwolf --and the other Totems-- would stand by the Mainframers. And, especially, those fortunate to be Jo Ann's closest friends.  
Bob watched proudly as Dot petted the wolf.  
Jo Ann smiled. The Totems had accepted the Mainframers as friends. Although, technicaly, they only obeyed Jo Ann, the Totems would take orders from Jo Ann's friends, as well. They had taken orders from Bob before, and now, they would accept commands from Dot, as well.  
The communications terminal bleeped and Dot stood up to check it. A message from Hex.  
Jo Ann shifted her attention to the terminal. She hoped that Hex was alright. If Megabyte had found out about his sister helping them...  
The message was brief:  
"He's back and he's mad...And he is darker and stronger!! --Hex"  
"Send a mental image, Hex!" Jo Ann cried. "Bob, Dot, and I will pick it up!"  
The former virus focused and the image was horrifying. Where MB had once been blue, he was black, he had webscars and his claws were still jagged edged from where Matrix had shattered them; yet they had grown longer. No longer were they scalpel precise; getting slashed by them now would be like being cut to ribbons with broken glass. Dot cried out in horror.  
Great User! Jo Ann gasped, forgetting that she was speaking with telepathy.   
Dot's face had all its color drained from it, and she grasped for Bob. Bob looked disgusted and shocked.  
The Totems started growling and making battle cry sounds. They were ready for battle.  
Give us our commands, Wise Chieftess! Megabyte will be defeated before another second has passed!  
Dot smiled at their zealousness. We will confront him soon...  
The Totems aknowledged her decision by quiteing down. They stood ready to act on her command.  
"Where are you, Hex?"  
Jo Ann listened for Hex's answer, hoping that she was okay.  
"In between Level 31 and where the Tor used to be" Hex told them.  
"And where is Megabyte?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Closer to where the Tor is...I said I was going to'play with a null' so I could send this message," Hex snorted.  
"Come back to the PO, Hex." Dot commanded. "But activate a tracer on your brother..."  
"And be carefull!" Jo Ann added.  
"Okies!"  
Jo Ann could not help but worry about her friends. She'd be that way, even if it was not in the Guardian Protocals.  
Dot sighed, "Opinions as what to do now? And I don't wanna hear 'confront him and kick his butt' -- because that stategy never works!!"  
"Anybody have any antibiotics?" Jo Ann asked wearily. She was still a little drained from her healing of Mr. Pearson.  
"Anti-what?" Mouse asked.  
"Users use it to fight viruses that make them sick. Sorry. Really bad joke." Jo Ann leaned against Wild Card, who hugged her to him.  
Dot groaned audibly, "Any other suggestions?"  
"Call Turbo. We need the other Guardians," Wild Card said.  
"Okay," Dot nodded. Bob and Jo Ann were both still rather weak... She sent an urgent, TEXT-ONLY message to the Prime.  
"MB located and he's worse than ever; need help; come quickly and quietly; do not draw attention to yourselves. Repeat: do not draw attention to yourselves! -- Dot Matrix, COMMAND.COM; Mainframe.  
"Bob; Jo Ann, you guys are laid up; I will coordinate things in the field; you two stay here in the PO," Dot told them.  
In less than a nano, Turbo and the Guardian Collective were inside the Principle Office, most of them, waiting outside in the halls.  
"Ya called, mah lady?" Turbo bowed with mock-gallentry.  
Dot grinned back, and played the "damsel in distress"  
"Oh!! I just don't know what'd I'd have done if you hadn't come!! My hero!!" Then her voice switched dramatically from "breathless bimbo" to "COMMAND.COM". "This is the data we've gathered. Bob and Jo are weak; so I've assigned them the duty of monitoring the battle from the PO. I will lead the Mainframe Liberation Army at your side." Dot told him.  
"Dot, are you sure?" Jo Ann was worried for her friend.  
"I lead the whole Resistance, Jo Ann," Dot reminded her.  
"Okay. Turbo, is Copeland programmed to understand and speak Web Rider?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Ah think so, Jo Ann!" Turbo drawled.  
"Well, we had this idea earlier, to use the Web Rider language to confuse Megabyte and any of his virals. Only Bob and I can speak and understand it. But if keytools can receive and send messages in Web Rider, we could still go by that plan, even if Bob and I are here at the PO."  
"That would work; plus Bob and I can communicate telepathically, "Dot added.  
"Oh, yeah?!" Turbo raised a saucy eyebrow.  
"Another of Dot's great plans!" Jo Ann grinned. "Comes up with some good ones, doesn't she?"  
"Mmm, hmmm..." Turbo still looked dubious.  
"Lighten up, Uncle Turbo...You're the one bugging us to get married!" Dot declared.  
Turbo shook his head, almost smiling, "Kids these cycles."  
"Let me try something, Turbo," Jo Ann said. [Copeland, can you understand me?]  
The keytool responded, [Affirmative.]  
[Good!] Jo Ann smiled. "He understands. Ask him if he wouldn't mind communicting with Bob and me with the Web Rider language." Jo Ann did not want to give orders to someone else's keytool.  
Turbo asked and Copeland told him he had absolutely no objections  
"Thanks, Copeland!" Jo Ann smiled at the keytool.  
[No problem] Copeland shot back in web rider.  
"Good," said Bob. "That's settled."  
Dot opened a vidwindow; "In competition against the Big Cheese; the Melted 'Licious Auto-burger is being launched!!" Everyone looked at her, puzzled.  
"Let me guess: Turbo and the Collective?" Jo Ann half-grinned.  
"No; I was calling the MLA; Mainframe Liberation army to combat the 'Big cheese'!" Dot grinned.  
"Oh," Jo Ann giggled. She needed a Dot -to- English dictionary!  
"Old resistance code," Dot explained to the utterly puzzled Turbo and Guardian Collective.   
"Wonder what we would be?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Who?" asked Dot  
"Wild Card, Matrix, Bob, Turbo, the Collective, and me," Jo Ann answered.  
"Oh? Umm...the Guardian Collective's nick wasn't exactly compliamentary..." Dot looked embarrassed.  
"Considern' that the Guardians were under Deamon's 'spell', Ah can understand that," Turbo said.  
Dot didn't seem inclined to tell them the GC's nickname. "Bob was umm...ROMeo..."  
"Were you Juliet, sis?" Matrix laughed.  
Dot blushed, "Hey! I didn't come up with those code names!!" She glared at Mouse.   
Mouse grinned. It had been fun making up those names!  
"She decided Bob and I were; how did you put it?"  
Mouse grinned evilly, "Star-crossed lovers, sugah...hence ROMeo and Juliet.."  
"Yeah..." Jo Ann was a little sad. She knew what had happened to Romeo and Juliet. "I think I would have called you, 'Cupid and Psyche'. They went through many trials, but their story had a happy ending."  
Dot grinned and squeezed Bob's hand. "Yeah; well back then, a happy ending wasn't expected..."  
"True. But the names would have been somewhat more optimistic."  
Mouse laughed, "Ah've nevah been very optimistic, honey."  
"What were the other names?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Whose?" Dot asked.  
"Matrix and the others'," Jo Ann persisted. "If we are going to use your code, I need to know who everybody is. Also, maybe we can change the Collective's codename, while we are at it."  
"Well, most of you don't have code-names; you weren't around during the resistance days.  
"Give us codenames, then, sis," Matrix said.  
Dot and Mouse exchanged delighted but slightly wicked smiles.  
"Hmmmm...they can't be too obvious."  
Mouse grinned at Matrix, "Hercules!"  
"Oh yeah!" Dot cackled.  
"How about 'Xena', for AndrAIa?" Jo Ann grinned.  
"Who?" Bob asked.  
"Xena: The Warrior Princess. From a T.V. show that the character of Hercules shows up on, sometimes," Jo Ann explained.  
"Mercutio for Wild Card; ROMeo's friend..." Dot mused.  
"Wait a nano --Mercutio died in the story! Perseus, slayer of Medusa for Wild Card!" Jo Ann replied.  
"Okay; yeah!! Sorry, Wild Card!! I forgot!" Dot blused, "But hey, ROMeo and juliet died too..."  
"Want to change your names, as long as we're changing the Collective's?" Jo Ann asked.  
"It will confuse everyone!" Dot told them; dreading having to admit the GC's nickname.  
"Not if you say it like this: 'The ROMeo order is now called, (whatever).' Resturants change the names of their food items all the time."  
"True! But I'd have to tell you the GC's nick that way!! It's embarrassing!" Dot told them.  
"I'm sure they'll understand," Jo Ann said, eyeing Turbo and the Guardians that were in the room with them.  
Dot and Mouse exchanged a look; They didn't think they'd understand.  
"Don't hold the nickname against them, Turbo. The Guardians weren't the good guys at the time, remember?" Jo Ann pleaded.  
Turbo eyed his niece; he wasn't impressed at a member of his own family dishing out anti-Guardian propaganda.  
"Dipswitch supervirus!" Jo Ann muttered. "Ruined everything."  
"What?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Sorry. Talking about Daemon. She caused the Guardians to become seen as the heavies. It wasn't their fault."  
"Well; they didn't respond to our calls for help either!!" Dot pouted, "and it was their fault the Web invaded..." She had folded her arms and was returning the disapproving look her uncle gave her with one that was a pure challenge.  
"Daemon, remember, Dot," Jo Ann said, trying to make peace between the two fractions. "Not the Guardians, Daemon."  
"Okay; Uncle Turbo...we called the Guardian Collective the Borg; from that Star Trek game!" Dot admitted.  
Turbo winced. The name was not very complimentry.  
Dot shrugged, "You asked."  
"Okay. Let's change it too: The Federation?" Jo Ann suggested. "To show everyone that the Guardians are friends with us again?"  
Dot giggled, "Make it so!"  
Jo Ann laughed at the "Star Trek" dialouge coming from Dot.  
"I enjoyed that game!" Dot said as an explanation.  
"You should see the T.V. show...and the movies!" Jo Ann smiled. "The orginal series was one of the first T.V. shows I ever watched...and I was two years --uhh, hours-- old at the time!"  
"They made a T.V. show out of it? I wonder if the Klingon guy was as cute as the game sprite who played him," Dot mused.   
"Actually, it was the other way around, Dot," Jo Ann smiled.  
"What?" Dot looked confused.  
"The T.V. show came first," Jo Ann explained.  
"Oh...was the Klingon cute?"  
"Uh...Which Klingon? The Klingons have changed over the years from the orginal?"  
"The cute one; the one in Starfleet -- Woof or something." Dot asked. Bob snorted; he didn't like the idea of Dot crushing on a game sprite.   
"Oh, Worf! Yeah, he's cute. I was partial to Data, the android, though."  
"Oh? I just loved Worf."  
"I don't think we should be talking about this, Dot. We do have boyfriends, you know?" Jo Ann jerked her thimb at Bob and Wild Card.  
"True; it doesn't make a girl blind though..." Dot gave Bob a consoling hug.  
"Don't worry guys," Jo Ann told the brothers. "There's not a sprite or a User that could make us leave you!" Jo Ann kissed Wild Card and hugged him close.  
Dot agreed and kissed Bob gently. Hexadecimal entered.  
"Now what?!"  
"Hi, Hex," Jo Ann greeted the ex-virus.  
"Hi; can we go delete my brother now?" she asked.  
"Dot...?" Jo Ann looked at the COMMAND.COM.  
Dot grinned, "The gang's all here; Guardians syncronise keytools;" She picked up her gun. "Lets go!"  
"Wait!" Jo Ann cried. "Don't forget the Totems!"  
"How could I forget my friends?" Are you ready to go into battle? she asked them.  
READY! the six Totems answered. Moonsong took his place beside Dot.  
Dot scratched behind his ear; "Bob, do you have the strength to open a portal?"  
"Sure," Bob sighed. Collecting all his power, Bob formed a portal. So that he would not have to use so much of his own power, Jo Ann used her magic to boost Bob's energy.  
The portal formed and the gallant group of warriors headed off to battle.  
Jo Ann sighed. "I guess it's just us, Bob. Let's get to work on our end of things."  
Jo Ann and Bob hear Dot in their heads. Target acquired; will attempt diplomacy.  
You're kidding! You are going to TALK to Megabyte?!? Jo Ann and Bob thought at once. They exchanged bewildered looks.  
I will try it, Dot told them.  
She approached the Virus, the combined MLA and GC behind her.  
"Megabyte."  
"Ahhh...Ms Matrix; lovely as ever."  
"Trash it, Megabyte; I am offering you one chance to leave Mainframe willingly, to avoid this battle."  
Andromedia calling Juliet: He won't do it!  
I have to try; if I don't I am no better than he is!  
Be carefull...Juliet! Bob warned her.  
I will, lover, she shot back.  
Megabyte gave Dot a long glance, his eyes trailing up and down her body. "You don't seriously expect be to run back to the Web, tail between my legs, do you, Ms Matrix? I thought you understood me better than that..."  
Dot felt herself stiffen under his gaze, At least I tried Romeo...  
Now, what? Bob asked.  
Now? Negotiations; then if that fails? No more ms nice guy!  
Uh, oh! Bob and Jo Ann couroused. They grinned at each other. Both knew just what Dot was capable of when she got mad.  
"What do you want, Megabyte?" Dot asked  
Good start, Dot, Jo Ann commented.  
MB reguarded Dot, rather disdainfully.  
"What do you think I want, Ms Matrix?"  
"The usual: Mainframe," Jo Ann muttered. She and Bob continued to watch and listen in.  
Dot raised an ironic eyebrow, "Do tell," she purred  
Careful, Dot... Bob cautioned.  
I am, ROMeo, I just know which buttons to push...  
Megabyte smiled at Dot. But it was not a kind smile.  
"The usual; I want Megaframe returned, the hacker, your brother and your lover deleted; and power!"  
"And what of me?" Dot asked, raising her chin to glare defiantly into MB's eyes.  
That is NOT a good question to ask, Juliet Bob warned her.  
[Bob!] Jo Ann warned, speaking in Web Rider. [Do you see them?]  
[Yes, I do!] Dot! Virals closing in on your position!  
Spam!! Where did they come from??  
Guess! Bob answered.  
[Copeland!] Jo Ann called. [Warn Turbo about the virals!]  
When did he have time to do that? Dot wailed telepathically. Out loud she spoke to the MLA, "Encroaching darkness"  
"Ms Matrix, I do believe you've gone random," MB smiled.  
Dot returned the smile with one of her own Warn the Guardians; they don't know the code!  
[Copeland! Have Turbo warn the other Guardians!] Jo Ann commanded the keytool.  
Turbo recieved the message and spoke in guardian code. They were ready; Telepathically, Dot warned the totems.  
"Megabyte.. please don't make me fight you..." Dot purred at him.  
Do you need us, Dot? Jo Ann asked.  
Not as much as you need rest, Dot shot back.  
We're ready, if you do need us, Bob replied. He and Jo Ann were worried about their friends.  
I know; I love you...ROMeo... Dot smiled at the virus.  
Bob and Jo Ann waited in anticipation. They hoped that their friends would come out of this alive.  
"What are you smiling at, Ms Matrix?"  
"The web seems to have become you..." Behind her, Dot could hear Matrix making vomitting sounds.  
I hope you know what you're doing, Dot... Jo Ann thought.  
I think so, Dot told them.  
Jo Ann, for the second time that second, crossed her fingers and arms for luck.  
You only THINK so?!!! Bob started to have a fit.  
Jo Ann gulped. Whatever Dot was planning, there had better be an emergency escape key for it...  
"You seem to have become soo much more powerful..." Dot added.  
Jo Ann winced. She had a feeling she knew where this was leading. It sickened her to think of it.  
Megabyte smiled at her, "It has rather..."   
Ewww... Dot sent telepathically to Bob and Jo Ann  
"And the new colouring suits you."  
Copy the Ewww...! Jo Ann sent.  
Triple copy that! Bob agreed.  
Dot suppressed a giggle.  
"Why, thank-you, Ms Matrix...".  
"My pleasure..."   
Turbo and Mouse joined Matrix making vomit sounds.  
Carefull... Bob sent. He bit his lower lip as he watched his woman deal with his enemy.  
I know, my love, I know. "Surely, someone as powerful as you wouldn't need to bother with a little back-water system like this? Surely there are other, more challenging systems to conquer?" Dot's voice carressed every word.  
Jo Ann looked at Bob. Dot was appealing --or trying to-- Megabyte's power lust. But will it work?  
Bob looked disgusted. If Dot kept the syrup up, he was afraid he'd loose his lunch.  
MB seemed to consider this, "If I did that, I wouldn't get my revenge on Bob, would I?"   
Dot smiled warmly, "There's more one way to skin a cat..."  
Oh...Dot! Don't mention skinning a cat! Bob sent in disgust.  
Why not? She shot back, gotta talk the talk.  
Keep it up and Jo Ann and I will BOTH lose our lunches!  
Sorry, lover.  
"I mean, you can get back at Bob in lots of other ways...if I haven't done enough already..."  
"Whatever do you mean, Ms Matrix?"  
"Call me Dot," she suppressed a shudder as she touched his hand, "Bob and I aren't together anymore..."  
Bob drew in his breath at these words.  
[Relax, Bob. Dot's only acting. She doesn't mean it!] Jo Ann tried to calm him.  
Calm down, lover Dot shot. "Why do you think he's not here at my side? The look on his face when I told him it was over was worse than anything you could ever do to him...." Her voice now sounded utterly cold.  
I hope this works, Dot. Whatever you are planning, Bob sent. He had clamed down, now. But even though he knew that Dot was acting, watching this was hurting him to his core.com.  
So do I, love, so do I...   
MB shared the smile, "Indeed? Dot you are a woman after my own core.com!!"  
"Call off your virals and I'll send the GC and MLA out of here and we can talk."  
Dot, Jo Ann sent. Plan A: Pretend to fall in love with the virus. Plan B: Bring out the User Guardian. Jo Ann whole-heartedly wished that this was Plan B.  
Second guessing me, Jo Ann? Dot shot back; keeping her eyes locked in a stand-off with MB.  
No. Just want you outta there!  
I know what I am doing; its working... Tell the Guardians to ambush the virals after they leave to repair their files. I will keep MB busy.   
Okay, Dot, Jo Ann agreed. To Copeland, she sent this message: [Copeland, tell Turbo and the Guardians to ambush the virals after they leave to repairs their files. Dot will keep MB busy.] Jo Ann repeated Dot's order to the letter, to be sure the message got through.  
[Acknowled]  
Dot, asked Bob, then what?   
Then, I start to improvise.   
Jo Ann and Bob looked at one another.  
Dot, Bob smiled, you've been hanging around me too long! He remembered the first time he had said that to her.  
I have no idea how I am going to improvise, but there's a first time for everything.  
Bob looked worried.  
If Bob can make plans, then you can improvise, Dot, Jo Ann encouraged her. Dot had told her about the arguement she and Bob had once had, and about the game that had helped file-patched things up between them.  
I hope so.  
"Very well, Dot," MB sent a retreat command to the virals.  
Jo Ann sighed. So far, Dot's plan was working.  
"Uncle Turbo; call off the Guardians. Matrix; take the MLA and leave!" Dot's tone brooked no argument.  
Jo Ann involentaraly jumped at the sound of Dot's voice, even though it was not directed at her.  
Remember, Dot, Bob sent. Call us if you need help.  
I will, lover; Sweet User, I will!!  
The two armies retreated.  
"So...we're alone..." Megabyte's tone was dripping with honey. Dot felt her stomach heave.  
"Just you and I.." Dot agreed; keeping her voice and manner sultry by sheer force of will.  
Jo Ann clasped her hands in prayer as she watched the scene play out. She resolved not to let whatever was said between Dot and Megabyte get to her, remembering that Dot was only pretending to like Megabyte.   
Please, she thought. Let this WORK!  
The totems returned to the PO.  
Moon Warrior, Moon Wolf!! Wise Cheiftess is acting strangely towards Pain Bringer!! Moonsong told them.  
It is a plan, Moonsong! Jo Ann told him. She is planning something that will stop him!  
Yes, Bob added. We just don't know what her plan is yet!  
Oh, is this a good thing, or a bad thing? Moonsong asked.  
With Dot, it's usually a GOOD thing. But she's dealing with Megabyte --I mean, Pain Bringer. It may turn out to be a BAD thing, Bob answered.  
Dot, meanwhile, was flirting like mad, trying to keep MB from realising she was decieving him and frantically trying to think up a plan.  
Meanwhile, Wild Card had returned to the PO. His brother and his woman was not looking to happy.   
"What's Dot doin'?" he asked.  
"A plan, I think," Bob answered.  
Matrix stalked into the room and kicked a wall. AndrAIa ran after him; "Calm down, Enzo!"  
"CALM DOWN?!!! What in the Net is my sister playing at?!" he demanded.  
"Looks to me like she's playing 'Mata Hari'," Jo Ann muttered, not removing her eyes from the monitor.  
"Who?" Bob asked.  
"A female spy that operated during War World II. She used her female --charms-- to get secrets out of the soldiers that she, uh, seduced." Somehow, Jo Ann did not think that would go over too well with Matrix and Bob.  
Matrix growled and smacked his fist into the wall.   
"Calm down, Enzo!" Andraia told him.  
Bob looked rather ill at the idea of Dot seducing MB  
"Call me, Dot," Jo Ann breathed. "Let me come and show ol' Tin Tush just who and what destroyed Daemon!" She pounded her fist into her hand.  
Dot was charming MB with tales of how they managed to delete Daemon; and how he must be superior to her since he survived.  
"How did you manage to defeat Daemon?"  
"That's quite a story..." Dot grinned. Stand by Jo Ann!!  
Jo Ann stood at attention, ready to go to Dot's aid. Bob and the others watched her go from a worried young woman, to the warrior who destroyed the supervirus, Daemon.  
"What is it, Jo Ann?" Wild Card asked.  
"Plan B is about to go into effect," she answered. To Dot, she sent, I'm ready!  
Stand by; and be prepared to form a portal and enter here at half a nano's notice...  
Dot sat down on the Virus' lap. "Still, I'm sure you could defeat the mighty warrior who took down Daemon...A virus as powerful as you would easily take down the User Guardian."  
Jo Ann grinned. She had been a part of Dot's plan all along! Jo Ann began channeling the power she would need for the portal. She prayed that she would not fail her friends now, at their most desprate millisecond.  
That pleased MB, "I am flattered you have such confidence in me, Dot..."  
NOW, Jo Ann!!  
As quick as a thought, Jo Ann formed the portal and stepped through. She grinned as she spoke to the virus.  
"Hello, Megabyte!"  
Dot gasped, and shrank back against Mb; her arms around his neck.  
"It's the User Guardian!" she gasped.  
Jo Ann understood what Dot was doing, now. She decided to play along.  
"Why Dot, what strange company you keep!" Don't worry, Bob! It's all part of Dot's plan!  
"You don't scare Megabyte, girl;" Dot spat at her, her right hand trailing down MB's chest. Back at the PO Bob nearly vomited.   
Dot turned to MB "You can defeat her! Easily!" She placed a kiss on his cheek, "For luck!"  
"Traitor!" Jo Ann cried. She hated using that word to describe Dot, and said so in a mental message to Bob. She reminded him to remind the others that this was Dot's plan.  
"Girl: I AM Mainframe...I can't be a traitor to myself, can I?" The word had hit dot like a physical blow  
Sorry, Dot, Jo Ann sent. Out loud, she said, "You side with the enemy, or have you forgotten your friends...your family...your system!"  
Whew! thought Bob, but not to Jo Ann or Dot. A little STRONG there, aren't you?  
"Are just going to keep babbling, girl? or are you actually foolish enough to challenge me?" MB asked.  
"You can try, virus! Daemon did, and look where it got HER!" Jo Ann shouted back. Dot, what's the plan? she asked the COMMAND.COM.  
I ran out of plan 30 nanos ago!! Just delete, or distract him -- I have a magnetic bullets in my gun -- get his back to me and I'll delete him!  
Right! Jo Ann thought to Dot. "Come on, Ball Butt! Let's see what you've got! Try to take me down!" She readied her power.  
Dot Squeezed MB's shoulder; "Delete her!"  
Back at the PO, everyone was getting anxious. They now stood around the monitor, watching the battle for the system --and Dot-- take place. They had heard enough of the mental conversion between Jo Ann and Dot to know that one or the other would take down Megabyte. They just hoped that both women would survive.  
MB unsheathed his jagged claws. Dot said a quiet prayer that Jo would stay out of the way of the business end of them.  
Now, Jo Ann called upon a secret power, one that even Bob did not know about.  
Amazon? she thought. Amazon was her dead friend for whom Jo Ann had given up her User home for. Amazon had had strange powers, and there were times when Jo Ann could tap into these powers. She hoped that this was one of those times.  
Yes, Jo Ann? Amazon's spirit answered.  
Give me Supergirl's invulnerablitlty.  
It shall be done.   
Dot watched the battlE 


	2. Megabyte Returns, Part 2

Megabyte Returns, Part 2 Dot smiled as Wild Card slipped behind his lover and started to massge her shoulders.  
Jo Ann relaxed as she felt Wild Card's hands on her shoulders. She had the support of her friends. Even if she failed, they would know that she at least tried. That would be enough for them.  
Wild Card felt Jo Ann relax at his touch; she was amazing and he loved her. He was glad to help her, even in this small way.  
Jo Ann leaned against Wild Card. She would need all the support and courage she could get. She was dreading what she was about to see, and dreaded failing. Except for the wild trips through her untamed portals, Jo Ann's User Magic had never failed. It had destroyed Daemon, restored the nulls, and saved Paul and Darla Matrix --Dot, Matrix, and Little Enzo's parents-- from nullification. She prayed that it could save Mr. Pearson, too.  
Dot took Bob's hand, AndrAIa leant against Matrix's chest and little Enzo held her legs. They all hoped Jo could do it.  
So much riding on me, Jo Ann thought. I've never done this before --bring someone back to life. Then, again, I've never had these powers before, either. It has to work; it just HAS to!  
AndrAIa placed her hands over Enzo's eyes as the body was brought in.  
Jo Ann fought to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes and blearing her vision, as well as keeping the bile down that tried to force its way up her throat. "Put him over on that sofa," she said, indecating the couch she had sat on, earlier.  
Dot felt hot tears trace her face; and Bob squeezed her hand.  
Jo Ann knelt at the edge of the sofa. Taking a deep breath, and praying to the Great User Above that it would work, she begain. Golden light surrounded the User Guardian and her paitant. Slowly, the head reattached to the body. When it was back where it belonged, the healing force flowed through Mr. Pearson at a faster rate, covering his body in the golden glow.  
Wild Card watched, his pride in Jo Ann surging. She was doing it!! The girl was doing it!!  
With a final burst of golden light, it was done. Mr. Pearson sat up, dazed and disoriented.  
"Where the blazes am I? What happened ta me?"  
Dot laughed with joy; AndrAIa hugged Matrix, and little Enzo muttered, "Can I look now? You guys make me miss all the fun stuff!"  
Gasping, Jo Ann slumped to the floor.   
Wild Card flew to her side and held her.  
Jo Ann gazed at him through half-closed eyes as her breathing came slow and labored.  
"Jo Ann?!" Wild Card held her tightly.  
"The...healing...drained...much...of...my...my...e...energy," she gasped. "I...need...to...rest..." Jo Ann leaned against Wild Card's chest and closed her eyes.   
"Shh..." The bounty-hunter told her as he cradled her in his arms and started to caress her face.  
Jo Ann sighed in her sleep. "Zap ol' Tin Tail a good one for me, if I sleep through everything," she whispered in her sleep.  
Dot brought an energy shake over and Wild Card gently helped her sip it.   
"Bob, can we do an energy transfusion?" AndrAIa asked.  
Jo Ann openned her eyes and looked at Bob expectedly.   
Bob placed his hand behind Jo Ann's head and touched her face, transferring his energy to her.  
Jo Ann could feel the transfer of energy, like a gentle warmth that flowed through her. It filled her with love and the gentle, caring nature of the Guardian that guided it through her body.  
Bob kept up the energy transfusion. Dot (through their telepathic bond) could sense he was growing weaker, so she broke the link between them after seeing Jo Ann's eyelids flutter.  
"That's enough to help her -- we don't need you incapacitated!"  
Jo Ann openned her eyes comepletely and sat up. She threw her arms around Bob's neck, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.  
"Thanks, Bob," she smiled. Then she turned back to Wild Card, who hugged her close.  
"Thank the User you're alright, Jo!" Wild Card kissed the User Guardian gently on the forehead.  
Jo Ann nuzzled Wild Card, kissing his lips. Suddenly, she remembered Mr. Pearson.  
"Mr. Pearson! Is he alright?" she cried.  
"Yes; alive and moaning -- thanks to you!" AndrAIa told her friend.  
Jo Ann giggled, relieved that the old binome was alive.  
"I won't be able to do that again for awhile. At least, untill my energy is back up." She finished off the energy shake, glad for the boost it provided.  
"We don't expect you to, Jo! It's just such a gift!" Dot grinned at her, from where she was kneeling on the floor trying to help Bob regain his equilibrium.  
"Bob, will you be okay?" Jo Ann asked, concerned for her friend and teacher.  
Bob nodded, saying nothing. Little Enzo brought him an energy shake.  
"Before we do anything else, maybe we should report this to Turbo," Jo Ann suggested. "I'm sure he'll want to know that Megabyte's back in Mainframe."  
"Good...idea..." Bob smiled at Jo Ann.   
"Pixal! Vid-window to the Super Computer! Turbo's office!" Once again, the keytool created a link to a friend.  
Turbo sat at his desk. He looked straight into the Vid-Window.  
"What da ya'll need, User Guardian One?" the Prime Guardian drawled in his Western accent.  
Bob smiled, hearing his friend's voice. Jo Ann filled Turbo in on the developements.   
"Well; as Bob would say 'This is bad'!" Turbo commented.  
Dot groaned, "That has to be the understatement of the week!"  
"Understatement of the millinium!" Jo Ann corrected.   
"I'm not sure I'd go that far..." AndrAIa commented.  
"What could be worse?" Jo Ann asked the game sprite.  
AndrAIa and Matrix shared a glance.   
"Umm... nevermind," the aqua-haired game sprite murmered.  
Jo Ann decided to let it go. She respected her Mainframe friends to pry too much into their personal business. Besides, she had seen Matrix before, when he was angry. No way was she going to make him lose his temper. Random, she was not!  
Matrix squeezed AndrAIa's hand and gave Jo Ann a grateful nod at her not persuing the matter.  
Jo Ann nodded back. Then turned her attention on Turbo, Dot, and Bob, who were discussing the Megabyte problem. Bob and Dot explained their plan for going after Megabyte. Bob also told Turbo about what had happened with Mr. Pearson and what Jo Ann had done.   
Turbo grinned broadly at Jo Ann; "Little miracle worker, eh?! Way to go, Jo Ann!"  
"Thanks, Turbo," Jo Ann blushed.  
Wild Card hugged her proudly, "That's my Jo Ann!"  
"When are you gonna make an honest woman of her, then?" Turbo asked, "Same goes for Dot, Bob!"   
"Turbo!" Jo Ann huffed, but grinned anyway. She knew Turbo was joking.  
"Well, its high time you kids got married!" The Prime grinned, and then got back to business. "Do you need any back-up?"  
"Do we?" Jo Ann looked at Bob. He was leader of the Guardians in Mainframe.  
Bob and Dot exchanged a glance and a telepathic check with each other. "Not just yet, thanks, Turbo. We may do, so keep some on stand-by." Bob told him.   
"Alright. But ta nano ya'll need help; holler. The other Guardians an' Ah will be there ta back ya up faster than ya can say, 'Hi, ho, Shareware!'," Turbo said.  
"Thanks Turbo!" Bob smiled. "Take care!"  
"You too."  
"Now, are we going to stand around all second, or are we going to nail Megabyte?" Jo Ann wanted to know. Megabyte had caused some mega-suffering in Mainframe, and the User Guardian was anxious to throw him back intothe Web, or whatever they were going to do with him. She looked over at Bob.   
"Lets wait til we get a report from Hex!"  
"Okay," Jo Ann said, resigned. She was hoping that Hex would report soon. Megabyte had to be stopped.  
Dot drummed her fingernails against her desk.   
Jo Ann paced the floor like a caged tigeress. Beside her, keeping pace and turning when she did, was Moonsong. The faithfull wolf knew that something was up. He had seen the terrible damage suffered by Mr.Pearson, and Jo Ann's healing and bringing him back to life. He did not know just who or what this "Megabyte" was, but Moonsong had the feeling that he was bad. Moonsong stopped pacing and went to Bob, hoping for some answers.  
"What's up, Moonsong?" Bob crouched down to talk to the totem.  
Who is this 'Megabyte'? Why is everyone so...afraid? Moonsong put his paw up for Bob to take and pressed his muzzle to the Guardian's face.  
Megabyte is an old enemy; he sent me to the Web last time and nearly destroyed Mainframe...  
He is a virus?  
Yes; a very evil one, with a grudge against all of us.  
Will we need the other Totems in the battle?  
Quite possibly, Moonsong...  
Shall I tell Moon Wolf to call them, and have them ready?  
Okay; great; except Shadow; the Mainframers had a nasty experience with a Web creature.   
Moon Wolf! Moonsong called to Jo Ann, using her Net Native name.  
Yes, Moonsong?  
Call the other Totems! They may be needed in battle! Except for Shadow!  
Jo Ann nodded and sent the call.  
Lightning! Wildfang! Goldtalon! Starbolt! Sunfire! You are needed! Come to me!  
What of me? she heard Shadow ask.  
Stand by in the Web. If, in the course of the battle, Megabyte is returned to the Web, we may need your help.  
Dot could hear the voices in the back of her mind; or was it Bob's mind? it was hard to tell where Dot ended and Bob began any more.  
"Bob, create a portal for them, please," Jo Ann requested.  
Bob opened a portal, focusing hard.  
Stepping into the room was a group of animals the likes only the Mainframers had ever seen before: Lightning, a golden cheetah; Wildfang, a copper tiger; Goldtalon, a golden eagle; Starbolt, a golden-winged, crystal-horned, silver and gold-glittered unicorn; and Sunfire, a golden stallion with a red mane and red tail as fiery as Mouse's hair.  
Alphanumeric!!" Little Enzo exclaimed.  
Jo Ann grinned. She was glad one of the Enzos still said that word. You did not hear it often from Matrix.  
Dot smiled warmly.  
You have need of us, Moon Wolf and Moon Warrior? Sunfire asked Jo Ann and Bob.  
Dot started; she could hear them!!  
Greetings, Wise Cheiftess! Sunfire said to Dot.  
Umm...hi! Dot offered.  
Jo Ann smiled. All of the Mainframers had Net Native names. Dot was "Wise Cheiftess" and Bob was "Moon Warrior". She looked to her golden-haired boyfriend and smiled. He was "Sun Warrior".  
This is most...unusual, Dot told Bob.  
You are linked to me, Dot, Bob smiled. While you are linked, you have the ability to communicate with the Totems, like Jo Ann and I.  
Dot smiled, It is still...odd...  
I know. But you get used to it. And it may be an added advantage. We'll have MORE warriors to help in the battle against Megabyte.  
I know...  
Bob smiled and kissed Dot. She had quite a chore, directing everyone to their tasks. I love you, he thought to her.  
I love you too... Dot started to speak to the totems.  
The Totems all looked in her direction, waiting for her to speak.  
Hello there; I'm Dot Matrix... What to say?! she thought.  
Speak truthfully, and with a calm mind, Wise Cheiftess, Moonsong replied.  
Dot smiled gratefully. Do you all know why I have asked Jo Ann to call you here?  
Something concerning a battle with one called, 'Megabyte', Wildfang said. Please explain, Wise Cheiftess.  
Can I show you with my memories; it may be easier...  
Yes, replied Starbolt. Show us.  
Dot concentrated hard, and showed them various memories of fighting MB; of MB sending Bob off to the Web; and of Megaframe...She deliberatly hid the memory of her time as MB's prisoner from them.  
The Totems growled or nieghed in anger. From somewhere in the Web, Dot heard a roar from Shadow.  
We are your warriors against this 'Megabyte'! Moonsong growled. Command us, and we will follow!  
If Moon Wolf does not mind, Lightning added.  
You see now why we fear him?  
Yes! Moonsong answered her. He is EVIL, and you have suffered much from his lust for power!  
A sarcastic thought drifted across Dot's mind but she suppressed it, He MUST be stopped this time. I am grateful for your help...  
Moonsong walked up to Dot and put his paw out, wanting her to take it.  
Dot crouched down and took the offered paw in her hand.  
Moonsong nuzzled her face, as he had done Bob's. You needed only to ask, Wise Chieftess, he told her. Mainframe is our home, too. We will defend it as we would defend our own dens. You are our friends and family. Our pack. And all wolves in the pack defend each other.  
Dot scratched behind the wolf totem's ear. Frisket had liked that; she hoped the wolf would, too.  
Moonsong smiled, enjoying the scratching. He licked and nuzzled her face. Although not truly tame, by the normal meaning, Moonwolf --and the other Totems-- would stand by the Mainframers. And, especially, those fortunate to be Jo Ann's closest friends.  
Bob watched proudly as Dot petted the wolf.  
Jo Ann smiled. The Totems had accepted the Mainframers as friends. Although, technicaly, they only obeyed Jo Ann, the Totems would take orders from Jo Ann's friends, as well. They had taken orders from Bob before, and now, they would accept commands from Dot, as well.  
The communications terminal bleeped and Dot stood up to check it. A message from Hex.  
Jo Ann shifted her attention to the terminal. She hoped that Hex was alright. If Megabyte had found out about his sister helping them...  
The message was brief:  
"He's back and he's mad...And he is darker and stronger!! --Hex"  
"Send a mental image, Hex!" Jo Ann cried. "Bob, Dot, and I will pick it up!"  
The former virus focused and the image was horrifying. Where MB had once been blue, he was black, he had webscars and his claws were still jagged edged from where Matrix had shattered them; yet they had grown longer. No longer were they scalpel precise; getting slashed by them now would be like being cut to ribbons with broken glass. Dot cried out in horror.  
Great User! Jo Ann gasped, forgetting that she was speaking with telepathy.   
Dot's face had all its color drained from it, and she grasped for Bob. Bob looked disgusted and shocked.  
The Totems started growling and making battle cry sounds. They were ready for battle.  
Give us our commands, Wise Chieftess! Megabyte will be defeated before another second has passed!  
Dot smiled at their zealousness. We will confront him soon...  
The Totems aknowledged her decision by quiteing down. They stood ready to act on her command.  
"Where are you, Hex?"  
Jo Ann listened for Hex's answer, hoping that she was okay.  
"In between Level 31 and where the Tor used to be" Hex told them.  
"And where is Megabyte?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Closer to where the Tor is...I said I was going to'play with a null' so I could send this message," Hex snorted.  
"Come back to the PO, Hex." Dot commanded. "But activate a tracer on your brother..."  
"And be carefull!" Jo Ann added.  
"Okies!"  
Jo Ann could not help but worry about her friends. She'd be that way, even if it was not in the Guardian Protocals.  
Dot sighed, "Opinions as what to do now? And I don't wanna hear 'confront him and kick his butt' -- because that stategy never works!!"  
"Anybody have any antibiotics?" Jo Ann asked wearily. She was still a little drained from her healing of Mr. Pearson.  
"Anti-what?" Mouse asked.  
"Users use it to fight viruses that make them sick. Sorry. Really bad joke." Jo Ann leaned against Wild Card, who hugged her to him.  
Dot groaned audibly, "Any other suggestions?"  
"Call Turbo. We need the other Guardians," Wild Card said.  
"Okay," Dot nodded. Bob and Jo Ann were both still rather weak... She sent an urgent, TEXT-ONLY message to the Prime.  
"MB located and he's worse than ever; need help; come quickly and quietly; do not draw attention to yourselves. Repeat: do not draw attention to yourselves! -- Dot Matrix, COMMAND.COM; Mainframe.  
"Bob; Jo Ann, you guys are laid up; I will coordinate things in the field; you two stay here in the PO," Dot told them.  
In less than a nano, Turbo and the Guardian Collective were inside the Principle Office, most of them, waiting outside in the halls.  
"Ya called, mah lady?" Turbo bowed with mock-gallentry.  
Dot grinned back, and played the "damsel in distress"  
"Oh!! I just don't know what'd I'd have done if you hadn't come!! My hero!!" Then her voice switched dramatically from "breathless bimbo" to "COMMAND.COM". "This is the data we've gathered. Bob and Jo are weak; so I've assigned them the duty of monitoring the battle from the PO. I will lead the Mainframe Liberation Army at your side." Dot told him.  
"Dot, are you sure?" Jo Ann was worried for her friend.  
"I lead the whole Resistance, Jo Ann," Dot reminded her.  
"Okay. Turbo, is Copeland programmed to understand and speak Web Rider?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Ah think so, Jo Ann!" Turbo drawled.  
"Well, we had this idea earlier, to use the Web Rider language to confuse Megabyte and any of his virals. Only Bob and I can speak and understand it. But if keytools can receive and send messages in Web Rider, we could still go by that plan, even if Bob and I are here at the PO."  
"That would work; plus Bob and I can communicate telepathically, "Dot added.  
"Oh, yeah?!" Turbo raised a saucy eyebrow.  
"Another of Dot's great plans!" Jo Ann grinned. "Comes up with some good ones, doesn't she?"  
"Mmm, hmmm..." Turbo still looked dubious.  
"Lighten up, Uncle Turbo...You're the one bugging us to get married!" Dot declared.  
Turbo shook his head, almost smiling, "Kids these cycles."  
"Let me try something, Turbo," Jo Ann said. [Copeland, can you understand me?]  
The keytool responded, [Affirmative.]  
[Good!] Jo Ann smiled. "He understands. Ask him if he wouldn't mind communicting with Bob and me with the Web Rider language." Jo Ann did not want to give orders to someone else's keytool.  
Turbo asked and Copeland told him he had absolutely no objections  
"Thanks, Copeland!" Jo Ann smiled at the keytool.  
[No problem] Copeland shot back in web rider.  
"Good," said Bob. "That's settled."  
Dot opened a vidwindow; "In competition against the Big Cheese; the Melted 'Licious Auto-burger is being launched!!" Everyone looked at her, puzzled.  
"Let me guess: Turbo and the Collective?" Jo Ann half-grinned.  
"No; I was calling the MLA; Mainframe Liberation army to combat the 'Big cheese'!" Dot grinned.  
"Oh," Jo Ann giggled. She needed a Dot -to- English dictionary!  
"Old resistance code," Dot explained to the utterly puzzled Turbo and Guardian Collective.   
"Wonder what we would be?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Who?" asked Dot  
"Wild Card, Matrix, Bob, Turbo, the Collective, and me," Jo Ann answered.  
"Oh? Umm...the Guardian Collective's nick wasn't exactly compliamentary..." Dot looked embarrassed.  
"Considern' that the Guardians were under Deamon's 'spell', Ah can understand that," Turbo said.  
Dot didn't seem inclined to tell them the GC's nickname. "Bob was umm...ROMeo..."  
"Were you Juliet, sis?" Matrix laughed.  
Dot blushed, "Hey! I didn't come up with those code names!!" She glared at Mouse.   
Mouse grinned. It had been fun making up those names!  
"She decided Bob and I were; how did you put it?"  
Mouse grinned evilly, "Star-crossed lovers, sugah...hence ROMeo and Juliet.."  
"Yeah..." Jo Ann was a little sad. She knew what had happened to Romeo and Juliet. "I think I would have called you, 'Cupid and Psyche'. They went through many trials, but their story had a happy ending."  
Dot grinned and squeezed Bob's hand. "Yeah; well back then, a happy ending wasn't expected..."  
"True. But the names would have been somewhat more optimistic."  
Mouse laughed, "Ah've nevah been very optimistic, honey."  
"What were the other names?" Jo Ann asked.  
"Whose?" Dot asked.  
"Matrix and the others'," Jo Ann persisted. "If we are going to use your code, I need to know who everybody is. Also, maybe we can change the Collective's codename, while we are at it."  
"Well, most of you don't have code-names; you weren't around during the resistance days.  
"Give us codenames, then, sis," Matrix said.  
Dot and Mouse exchanged delighted but slightly wicked smiles.  
"Hmmmm...they can't be too obvious."  
Mouse grinned at Matrix, "Hercules!"  
"Oh yeah!" Dot cackled.  
"How about 'Xena', for AndrAIa?" Jo Ann grinned.  
"Who?" Bob asked.  
"Xena: The Warrior Princess. From a T.V. show that the character of Hercules shows up on, sometimes," Jo Ann explained.  
"Mercutio for Wild Card; ROMeo's friend..." Dot mused.  
"Wait a nano --Mercutio died in the story! Perseus, slayer of Medusa for Wild Card!" Jo Ann replied.  
"Okay; yeah!! Sorry, Wild Card!! I forgot!" Dot blused, "But hey, ROMeo and juliet died too..."  
"Want to change your names, as long as we're changing the Collective's?" Jo Ann asked.  
"It will confuse everyone!" Dot told them; dreading having to admit the GC's nickname.  
"Not if you say it like this: 'The ROMeo order is now called, (whatever).' Resturants change the names of their food items all the time."  
"True! But I'd have to tell you the GC's nick that way!! It's embarrassing!" Dot told them.  
"I'm sure they'll understand," Jo Ann said, eyeing Turbo and the Guardians that were in the room with them.  
Dot and Mouse exchanged a look; They didn't think they'd understand.  
"Don't hold the nickname against them, Turbo. The Guardians weren't the good guys at the time, remember?" Jo Ann pleaded.  
Turbo eyed his niece; he wasn't impressed at a member of his own family dishing out anti-Guardian propaganda.  
"Dipswitch supervirus!" Jo Ann muttered. "Ruined everything."  
"What?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Sorry. Talking about Daemon. She caused the Guardians to become seen as the heavies. It wasn't their fault."  
"Well; they didn't respond to our calls for help either!!" Dot pouted, "and it was their fault the Web invaded..." She had folded her arms and was returning the disapproving look her uncle gave her with one that was a pure challenge.  
"Daemon, remember, Dot," Jo Ann said, trying to make peace between the two fractions. "Not the Guardians, Daemon."  
"Okay; Uncle Turbo...we called the Guardian Collective the Borg; from that Star Trek game!" Dot admitted.  
Turbo winced. The name was not very complimentry.  
Dot shrugged, "You asked."  
"Okay. Let's change it too: The Federation?" Jo Ann suggested. "To show everyone that the Guardians are friends with us again?"  
Dot giggled, "Make it so!"  
Jo Ann laughed at the "Star Trek" dialouge coming from Dot.  
"I enjoyed that game!" Dot said as an explanation.  
"You should see the T.V. show...and the movies!" Jo Ann smiled. "The orginal series was one of the first T.V. shows I ever watched...and I was two years --uhh, hours-- old at the time!"  
"They made a T.V. show out of it? I wonder if the Klingon guy was as cute as the game sprite who played him," Dot mused.   
"Actually, it was the other way around, Dot," Jo Ann smiled.  
"What?" Dot looked confused.  
"The T.V. show came first," Jo Ann explained.  
"Oh...was the Klingon cute?"  
"Uh...Which Klingon? The Klingons have changed over the years from the orginal?"  
"The cute one; the one in Starfleet -- Woof or something." Dot asked. Bob snorted; he didn't like the idea of Dot crushing on a game sprite.   
"Oh, Worf! Yeah, he's cute. I was partial to Data, the android, though."  
"Oh? I just loved Worf."  
"I don't think we should be talking about this, Dot. We do have boyfriends, you know?" Jo Ann jerked her thimb at Bob and Wild Card.  
"True; it doesn't make a girl blind though..." Dot gave Bob a consoling hug.  
"Don't worry guys," Jo Ann told the brothers. "There's not a sprite or a User that could make us leave you!" Jo Ann kissed Wild Card and hugged him close.  
Dot agreed and kissed Bob gently. Hexadecimal entered.  
"Now what?!"  
"Hi, Hex," Jo Ann greeted the ex-virus.  
"Hi; can we go delete my brother now?" she asked.  
"Dot...?" Jo Ann looked at the COMMAND.COM.  
Dot grinned, "The gang's all here; Guardians syncronise keytools;" She picked up her gun. "Lets go!"  
"Wait!" Jo Ann cried. "Don't forget the Totems!"  
"How could I forget my friends?" Are you ready to go into battle? she asked them.  
READY! the six Totems answered. Moonsong took his place beside Dot.  
Dot scratched behind his ear; "Bob, do you have the strength to open a portal?"  
"Sure," Bob sighed. Collecting all his power, Bob formed a portal. So that he would not have to use so much of his own power, Jo Ann used her magic to boost Bob's energy.  
The portal formed and the gallant group of warriors headed off to battle.  
Jo Ann sighed. "I guess it's just us, Bob. Let's get to work on our end of things."  
Jo Ann and Bob hear Dot in their heads. Target acquired; will attempt diplomacy.  
You're kidding! You are going to TALK to Megabyte?!? Jo Ann and Bob thought at once. They exchanged bewildered looks.  
I will try it, Dot told them.  
She approached the Virus, the combined MLA and GC behind her.  
"Megabyte."  
"Ahhh...Ms Matrix; lovely as ever."  
"Trash it, Megabyte; I am offering you one chance to leave Mainframe willingly, to avoid this battle."  
Andromedia calling Juliet: He won't do it!  
I have to try; if I don't I am no better than he is!  
Be carefull...Juliet! Bob warned her.  
I will, lover, she shot back.  
Megabyte gave Dot a long glance, his eyes trailing up and down her body. "You don't seriously expect be to run back to the Web, tail between my legs, do you, Ms Matrix? I thought you understood me better than that..."  
Dot felt herself stiffen under his gaze, At least I tried Romeo...  
Now, what? Bob asked.  
Now? Negotiations; then if that fails? No more ms nice guy!  
Uh, oh! Bob and Jo Ann couroused. They grinned at each other. Both knew just what Dot was capable of when she got mad.  
"What do you want, Megabyte?" Dot asked  
Good start, Dot, Jo Ann commented.  
MB reguarded Dot, rather disdainfully.  
"What do you think I want, Ms Matrix?"  
"The usual: Mainframe," Jo Ann muttered. She and Bob continued to watch and listen in.  
Dot raised an ironic eyebrow, "Do tell," she purred  
Careful, Dot... Bob cautioned.  
I am, ROMeo, I just know which buttons to push...  
Megabyte smiled at Dot. But it was not a kind smile.  
"The usual; I want Megaframe returned, the hacker, your brother and your lover deleted; and power!"  
"And what of me?" Dot asked, raising her chin to glare defiantly into MB's eyes.  
That is NOT a good question to ask, Juliet Bob warned her.  
[Bob!] Jo Ann warned, speaking in Web Rider. [Do you see them?]  
[Yes, I do!] Dot! Virals closing in on your position!  
Spam!! Where did they come from??  
Guess! Bob answered.  
[Copeland!] Jo Ann called. [Warn Turbo about the virals!]  
When did he have time to do that? Dot wailed telepathically. Out loud she spoke to the MLA, "Encroaching darkness"  
"Ms Matrix, I do believe you've gone random," MB smiled.  
Dot returned the smile with one of her own Warn the Guardians; they don't know the code!  
[Copeland! Have Turbo warn the other Guardians!] Jo Ann commanded the keytool.  
Turbo recieved the message and spoke in guardian code. They were ready; Telepathically, Dot warned the totems.  
"Megabyte.. please don't make me fight you..." Dot purred at him.  
Do you need us, Dot? Jo Ann asked.  
Not as much as you need rest, Dot shot back.  
We're ready, if you do need us, Bob replied. He and Jo Ann were worried about their friends.  
I know; I love you...ROMeo... Dot smiled at the virus.  
Bob and Jo Ann waited in anticipation. They hoped that their friends would come out of this alive.  
"What are you smiling at, Ms Matrix?"  
"The web seems to have become you..." Behind her, Dot could hear Matrix making vomitting sounds.  
I hope you know what you're doing, Dot... Jo Ann thought.  
I think so, Dot told them.  
Jo Ann, for the second time that second, crossed her fingers and arms for luck.  
You only THINK so?!!! Bob started to have a fit.  
Jo Ann gulped. Whatever Dot was planning, there had better be an emergency escape key for it...  
"You seem to have become soo much more powerful..." Dot added.  
Jo Ann winced. She had a feeling she knew where this was leading. It sickened her to think of it.  
Megabyte smiled at her, "It has rather..."   
Ewww... Dot sent telepathically to Bob and Jo Ann  
"And the new colouring suits you."  
Copy the Ewww...! Jo Ann sent.  
Triple copy that! Bob agreed.  
Dot suppressed a giggle.  
"Why, thank-you, Ms Matrix...".  
"My pleasure..."   
Turbo and Mouse joined Matrix making vomit sounds.  
Carefull... Bob sent. He bit his lower lip as he watched his woman deal with his enemy.  
I know, my love, I know. "Surely, someone as powerful as you wouldn't need to bother with a little back-water system like this? Surely there are other, more challenging systems to conquer?" Dot's voice carressed every word.  
Jo Ann looked at Bob. Dot was appealing --or trying to-- Megabyte's power lust. But will it work?  
Bob looked disgusted. If Dot kept the syrup up, he was afraid he'd loose his lunch.  
MB seemed to consider this, "If I did that, I wouldn't get my revenge on Bob, would I?"   
Dot smiled warmly, "There's more one way to skin a cat..."  
Oh...Dot! Don't mention skinning a cat! Bob sent in disgust.  
Why not? She shot back, gotta talk the talk.  
Keep it up and Jo Ann and I will BOTH lose our lunches!  
Sorry, lover.  
"I mean, you can get back at Bob in lots of other ways...if I haven't done enough already..."  
"Whatever do you mean, Ms Matrix?"  
"Call me Dot," she suppressed a shudder as she touched his hand, "Bob and I aren't together anymore..."  
Bob drew in his breath at these words.  
[Relax, Bob. Dot's only acting. She doesn't mean it!] Jo Ann tried to calm him.  
Calm down, lover Dot shot. "Why do you think he's not here at my side? The look on his face when I told him it was over was worse than anything you could ever do to him...." Her voice now sounded utterly cold.  
I hope this works, Dot. Whatever you are planning, Bob sent. He had clamed down, now. But even though he knew that Dot was acting, watching this was hurting him to his core.com.  
So do I, love, so do I...   
MB shared the smile, "Indeed? Dot you are a woman after my own core.com!!"  
"Call off your virals and I'll send the GC and MLA out of here and we can talk."  
Dot, Jo Ann sent. Plan A: Pretend to fall in love with the virus. Plan B: Bring out the User Guardian. Jo Ann whole-heartedly wished that this was Plan B.  
Second guessing me, Jo Ann? Dot shot back; keeping her eyes locked in a stand-off with MB.  
No. Just want you outta there!  
I know what I am doing; its working... Tell the Guardians to ambush the virals after they leave to repair their files. I will keep MB busy.   
Okay, Dot, Jo Ann agreed. To Copeland, she sent this message: [Copeland, tell Turbo and the Guardians to ambush the virals after they leave to repairs their files. Dot will keep MB busy.] Jo Ann repeated Dot's order to the letter, to be sure the message got through.  
[Acknowled]  
Dot, asked Bob, then what?   
Then, I start to improvise.   
Jo Ann and Bob looked at one another.  
Dot, Bob smiled, you've been hanging around me too long! He remembered the first time he had said that to her.  
I have no idea how I am going to improvise, but there's a first time for everything.  
Bob looked worried.  
If Bob can make plans, then you can improvise, Dot, Jo Ann encouraged her. Dot had told her about the arguement she and Bob had once had, and about the game that had helped file-patched things up between them.  
I hope so.  
"Very well, Dot," MB sent a retreat command to the virals.  
Jo Ann sighed. So far, Dot's plan was working.  
"Uncle Turbo; call off the Guardians. Matrix; take the MLA and leave!" Dot's tone brooked no argument.  
Jo Ann involentaraly jumped at the sound of Dot's voice, even though it was not directed at her.  
Remember, Dot, Bob sent. Call us if you need help.  
I will, lover; Sweet User, I will!!  
The two armies retreated.  
"So...we're alone..." Megabyte's tone was dripping with honey. Dot felt her stomach heave.  
"Just you and I.." Dot agreed; keeping her voice and manner sultry by sheer force of will.  
Jo Ann clasped her hands in prayer as she watched the scene play out. She resolved not to let whatever was said between Dot and Megabyte get to her, remembering that Dot was only pretending to like Megabyte.   
Please, she thought. Let this WORK!  
The totems returned to the PO.  
Moon Warrior, Moon Wolf!! Wise Cheiftess is acting strangely towards Pain Bringer!! Moonsong told them.  
It is a plan, Moonsong! Jo Ann told him. She is planning something that will stop him!  
Yes, Bob added. We just don't know what her plan is yet!  
Oh, is this a good thing, or a bad thing? Moonsong asked.  
With Dot, it's usually a GOOD thing. But she's dealing with Megabyte --I mean, Pain Bringer. It may turn out to be a BAD thing, Bob answered.  
Dot, meanwhile, was flirting like mad, trying to keep MB from realising she was decieving him and frantically trying to think up a plan.  
Meanwhile, Wild Card had returned to the PO. His brother and his woman was not looking to happy.   
"What's Dot doin'?" he asked.  
"A plan, I think," Bob answered.  
Matrix stalked into the room and kicked a wall. AndrAIa ran after him; "Calm down, Enzo!"  
"CALM DOWN?!!! What in the Net is my sister playing at?!" he demanded.  
"Looks to me like she's playing 'Mata Hari'," Jo Ann muttered, not removing her eyes from the monitor.  
"Who?" Bob asked.  
"A female spy that operated during War World II. She used her female --charms-- to get secrets out of the soldiers that she, uh, seduced." Somehow, Jo Ann did not think that would go over too well with Matrix and Bob.  
Matrix growled and smacked his fist into the wall.   
"Calm down, Enzo!" Andraia told him.  
Bob looked rather ill at the idea of Dot seducing MB  
"Call me, Dot," Jo Ann breathed. "Let me come and show ol' Tin Tush just who and what destroyed Daemon!" She pounded her fist into her hand.  
Dot was charming MB with tales of how they managed to delete Daemon; and how he must be superior to her since he survived.  
"How did you manage to defeat Daemon?"  
"That's quite a story..." Dot grinned. Stand by Jo Ann!!  
Jo Ann stood at attention, ready to go to Dot's aid. Bob and   
the others watched her go from a worried young woman, to the warrior who destroyed the supervirus, Daemon.  
"What is it, Jo Ann?" Wild Card asked.  
"Plan B is about to go into effect," she answered. To Dot, she sent, I'm ready!  
Stand by; and be prepared to form a portal and enter here at half a nano's notice...  
Dot sat down on the Virus' lap. "Still, I'm sure you could defeat the mighty warrior who took down Daemon...A virus as powerful as you would easily take down the User Guardian."  
Jo Ann grinned. She had been a part of Dot's plan all along! Jo Ann began channeling the power she would need for the portal. She prayed that she would not fail her friends now, at their most desprate millisecond.  
That pleased MB, "I am flattered you have such confidence in me, Dot..."  
NOW, Jo Ann!!  
As quick as a thought, Jo Ann formed the portal and stepped through. She grinned as she spoke to the virus.  
"Hello, Megabyte!"  
Dot gasped, and shrank back against Mb; her arms around his neck.  
"It's the User Guardian!" she gasped.  
Jo Ann understood what Dot was doing, now. She decided to play along.  
"Why Dot, what strange company you keep!" Don't worry, Bob! It's all part of Dot's plan!  
"You don't scare Megabyte, girl;" Dot spat at her, her right hand trailing down MB's chest. Back at the PO Bob nearly vomited.   
Dot turned to MB "You can defeat her! Easily!" She placed a kiss on his cheek, "For luck!"  
"Traitor!" Jo Ann cried. She hated using that word to describe Dot, and said so in a mental message to Bob. She reminded him to remind the others that this was Dot's plan.  
"Girl: I AM Mainframe...I can't be a traitor to myself, can I?" The word had hit dot like a physical blow  
Sorry, Dot, Jo Ann sent. Out loud, she said, "You side with the enemy, or have you forgotten your friends...your family...your system!"  
Whew! thought Bob, but not to Jo Ann or Dot. A little STRONG there, aren't you?  
"Are just going to keep babbling, girl? or are you actually foolish enough to challenge me?" MB asked.  
"You can try, virus! Daemon did, and look where it got HER!" Jo Ann shouted back. Dot, what's the plan? she asked the COMMAND.COM.  
I ran out of plan 30 nanos ago!! Just delete, or distract him -- I have a magnetic bullets in my gun -- get his back to me and I'll delete him!  
Right! Jo Ann thought to Dot. "Come on, Ball Butt! Let's see what you've got! Try to take me down!" She readied her power.  
Dot Squeezed MB's shoulder; "Delete her!"  
Back at the PO, everyone was getting anxious. They now stood around the monitor, watching the battle for the system --and Dot-- take place. They had heard enough of the mental conversion between Jo Ann and Dot to know that one or the other would take down Megabyte. They just hoped that both women would survive.  
MB unsheathed his jagged claws. Dot said a quiet prayer that Jo would stay out of the way of the business end of them.  
Now, Jo Ann called upon a secret power, one that even Bob did not know about.  
Amazon? she thought. Amazon was her dead friend for whom Jo Ann had given up her User home for. Amazon had had strange powers, and there were times when Jo Ann could tap into these powers. She hoped that this was one of those times.  
Yes, Jo Ann? Amazon's spirit answered.  
Give me Supergirl's invulnerablitlty.  
It shall be done.   
Dot watched the battle, her hand on her gun in case Jo Ann dropped her guard even for half a nano.  
Those at the PO gasped as a shimmer of light flowed down Jo Ann's body. No one knew that, for the nano, Jo Ann was invulnerable to injury.  
"What are you waiting for, Tin Tail!" she shouted. "Attack me! Delete me, if you can!"  
Don't bait him!! Dot shot at Jo Ann.  
Don't worry, Dot! He can't hurt me --now! Jo Ann assured her friend.  
Of course he can hurt you!! have you gone random??!!! Look at those claws!!!!!!!  
Megabyte swung his arm, claws extended. He aimed for Jo Ann's head, which he knew was unarmored. To the surprise of all, the claws shattered on the User Guardian's head, leaving it unscathed. Megabyte clutched his claw-hand in agony, staring at Jo Ann in disbelief.  
Dot gasped. What in the net was going on?!!  
Amazon, add Supergirl's strength to the invulnerability.  
It is done.  
Megabyte threw a punch at Jo Ann. She caught his fist, squeezing it and pushing him back. He pushed back, but could not advance. Jo Ann was actually keeping Megabtye at bay!  
Dot was absolutely shocked.  
"Surprised, virus?" Jo Ann grinned. Dot: NOW!  
Dot pulled her gun and shot MB in the back. He fell to his knees and turned around to the woman who shot him, grief at her betrayal in his eyes.  
"Why, Dot?!"  
"For Mainframe; and Bob, and Enzo, and myself..." She fired another shot, this time to his head. He faded away.  
Jo Ann was breathing hard now. The borrowed powers were fading, returning to Amazon. Jo Ann smiled at Dot, pride showing in her eyes for the COMMAND.COM.  
"Well done, Dot. Well done," she panted.  
Dot smiled; but was kind of shocked at herself and the things she had done.  
Not as shocked as we are! Bob sent. How did you do that, Jo Ann?   
I'll tell you when we get back, Jo Ann answered.  
"How did you manage that, Jo Ann?" Dot asked, feeling almost guilty. She had never shot anyone in the back before...Plus Bob was sitting on his anger about her flirting with MB.  
"Long story, Dot. "But first, let's get back. I'm sure everyone will want to hear it."  
"Okay. Jo Ann; hug me?" Dot asked.  
Jo Ann smiled and hugged Dot.  
Dot sighed. "Can you open a portal or should I get Bob to do it?"  
"To tell you the truth, Dot," Jo Ann sighed, "I'm a little low on power."  
Dot smiled, Bob; how's about you come get us?  
One portal, coming up! Jo Ann and Dot could feel his smile. A silver portal openned before them. The two women went inside.  
Dot rushed into Bob's arms and started to cry. He held her.  
Jo Ann watched as she, herself, leaned against her man. She hoped that they could straighten any misunderstandings this episode had caused. They really made a nice couple. So did she and Wild Card.  
Bob held Dot close; even though he knew she had been lying to MB, her words had hurt.  
Turbo came into the room. He was smiling broadly as he entered.  
"All the virals are back to normal," he announced. Then he saw Bob and Dot. "What's the matter with them?"  
"Didn't you see how Dot was acting around MB?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Ah figured it was one of Dot's plans. It did shake tha Guardians up, though," Turbo admitted.  
"It was a plan; and it got worse ahftah you guys left," Mouse told him.  
Turbo thought about this. "Ah can imagine. But it was only a plan, right? Dot weren't really turned on by Megabyte, was she?"  
"Ewww!! No Uncle Turbo!!" Dot shuddered.  
"Ah didn't think so," Turbo smiled. "But what happened to Megabyte? Where is he?"  
"I deleted him," Dot told her uncle, "I shot him; once in the back and once in the head..."  
"How did ya manage ta shoot 'em in tha back? Weren't ya in front o' 'em, Dot?" Turbo asked, bemused.  
"And beside him, and on top of him..." Mouse grinned.  
Dot winced at that "Jo Ann fought him; and held him at bay so I could pull my gun..."  
"How?" Turbo asked. Their User Guardian was powerful, but was she that powerful?  
"Thats what we wanna know," Bob smiled. "How, Jo?"  
"Remember Amazon?" They nodded. "Well, in times of extreme need --like then-- I can literaly ask her spirit for a power I don't have. But the power is borrowed, and only lasts a short time. Then, it will return to Amazon. In this case, I asked her for Supergirl's invulnerability and Supergirl's super strength. There was no way in the Net or the Web that Megabyte could hurt me for the length of time that I had those powers."  
Wild Card hugged her, "I'm just glad you weren't hurt, Jo..."  
"Me, too. love," Jo Ann smiled. She kissed him warmly.  
Dot smiled at them, and turned her attention back to her man, "Forgive me, love?"  
"Of course, Dot," Bob smiled. "I might have known you wouldn't throw me over for Megabyte!"  
Dot smiled, "Never; but I was improvising...You were an easy way to get to him; to push his buttons!"  
"I...was..." Bob grinned loppsidedly at Dot.  
"Just like he is an easy way to push your buttons; for example if I were to comment on his finely toned, muscular chest; you would get this irrational feeling of jealousy..." She grinned at him.  
Jo Ann giggled. She tried to imagine sweet, gentle, kind Bob having a jealous fit over Dot and someone else. It just did not compute!  
Bob looked down at Dot, vaguely amused,"Touche..."  
"Let's see," Jo Ann said. "Megabyte is gone; history; Deletion City. I don't know about you guys, but I think this calls for a party!"  
"Great idea!!"  
"Alphanumeric!!"  
"Wonderful idea!"  
"Go, Jo!"  
"Now, with this group, and the group we got outside, where are we going to have it?" she asked.  
"I think this calls for a Mainframe Street party!" Dot declared.  
"Alright, Dot!" cried Jo Ann. She high-fived the green woman. Then, she high-fived with Matrix. "Oh, my hand!" she moaned. But she was laughing, too.   
Bob and the others knew she was just joking. Everyone laughed.  
"I wonder if the Mainframe Players can come up with a song for this?" AndrAIa wondered.  
"I think they'll try hard..." Matrix muttered.  
"I'm sure they will," Bob said.  
Dot opened a Vidwindow to the diner, "Cecil; break out the junk food!!"  



End file.
